Don't Walk Away
by MiM99
Summary: After several months of traveling with his family, Logan Huntzberger returns to Yale and his friends. To his surprise, one of his friends has made a new friend, the beautiful and sweet Rory Gilmore. Things will never be the same again. Rogan.
1. A Hot Female Friend

_A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic, so I am feeling a little insecure. I love the original GG plot, but I wanted to do something different. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not._

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 1 - ****A Hot Female Friend**

"It's good to have you back, mate," Finn said as he dropped the suitcase and he hugged his friend lightly. They releases each other and Finn sad down on the floor.

"It's good to be back," the blond answered.

"Of course it is! You have spend several months without us, how the hell did you do it?" Colin asked as he sad down on the coach with his feet on the coffee-table.

Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Beats me," he answered sarcastic.

"So Huntzberger," Colin began as he laid down on the coach, filling up all the space. "How was Europe?"

Logan shrugged before a smirk appeared on his face. Pushing Colin aside and earing an angry glare, he joined his friend on the coach. "Well, normally all sort of family-trip would suck-"

"I'm feeling a 'but' coming," Finn interrupted with a smile.

"But then there were the ladies."

"Ah," both Finn and Colin nodded knowingly.

"I mean, it was incredible-" A knock on the door interrupted Logan.

Colin groaned and laid his head back as he closed his eyes irritated. "Who could that be?" he said sarcastic. "I'm telling you, if she interrupts Logan again while he is telling us his European fairytale I don't know what I will do!"

"Shut up mate. Don't pretend to hate her when you really don't," Finn said as he got up from the floor and opened the door to reveal a clearly upset brown-haired girl. "Rory, love."

She sniffed before walking into Finn's open arms. "We broke up!" she started as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We were suppose to go out but he didn't show up. I drove all the way to Stars hollow to find him with Lindsay!"

Finn pulled her closer and looked back at Colin, who was shaking his head and Logan, who looked completely confused and surprised.

"He was kissing her. On the street! He didn't even care if my mother or Luke or Lane saw it! Maybe he was trying to hurt me. Maybe the whole relationship crap was only a cruel plan because I dumped him for Jess!" she rambled on as Finn stroked her hair.

"Come on in love and I will make you some coffee," the Australian promised.

Rory nodded her head and gave a slight smile as if to say thank-you. When she walked in and saw Logan and Colin on the coach her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." She felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed. She knew Colin didn't exactly like her and this new guy, well... She sure hadn't made a good first impression.

"Nice to see you too Reporter Girl," Colin said clearly not pleased. "You do remember that I live here too, right?" When Finn glared angrily at him, Colin eased a little. "So you've never met Logan, have you?"

"No, I don't think so, but in my state of heartbreak I really can't be sure." Even though it was meant as a joke it was easy to hear the hurt in her voice. "So, um, nice to meet you," she whispered as she tried to wipe away the falling tears and walked over to the stranger.

"Yeah," Logan began with a nod as they shook hands. "You too."

"So darling," Finn said as he came back with a mug of coffee. "You can sleep in my room after you have told me everything." Rory nodded and took the mug from him and she walked over to Finn's bedroom door.

"Hey Rory?" Colin said. She turned around and looked confusing at him. "I'm sorry." She smiled sadly and walked into the room, followed by Finn. After a moment the door was closed.

"Who was that?" Logan asked as his eyes fell on the door.

"Rory Gilmore, short for Lorelai Gilmore."

"She's Finn's what exactly?" The whole situation was very confusing to Logan. He had never seen Finn caring so much for a girl before.

"Believe it or not," Colin began. "She is his friend."

"Finn has got a friend? She is only his friend?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "How can that be?"

"Reporter Girl is very confusing, she had too many problems to be a one-night-stand kind of girl. Besides, she's got a boyfriend."

"So I heard," Logan answered. "And apparently he's got a mistress."

"Well, it's more like Rory is the mistress." When Logan frowned at him, Colin went on. "See, Rory's nice boyfriend Dean was married to this Lindsay-girl, but is now divorced to her because he is in love with Rory. Or he claims to be."

"And you know this how?" the blond asked.

Colin shrugged. "Thin walls. She comes here at least once a week and fills Finn in on her problems."

"You don't seem to like her." Logan had observed that quickly.

"She's okay, she's just too much trouble for my taste," Colin answered. "But Finn has this whole big brother thing going on, so don't be surprised if he wakes you up and starts talking about beating Dean up. Of course it has to be in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, I know," Logan laughed. "He's still not very fond of the sun?"

"Nope."

"But Finn had made a friend, huh? A female friend." Quietly he added, "A hot female friend."

Colin shook his head, knowing this was coming. "If I were you I would stay away. Like I told you, too much trouble and if you hurt her, Finn will hurt you."

"What? No, me and Finn are friends-"

"I'm telling you, he would hunt you down."

"So our Australian friend would betray us for a girl?" Logan asked joking and Colin nodded confirming. "Wow, Finn has gone soft. And she isn't even a redhead!"

**--GG--**

"So," Finn began as he sad down on the bed next to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Rory shrugged. "Yeah, I will bounce back. I always do. It's just... It's Dean," she whispered. "We have been through so much, I never thought he would do this to me. Jess maybe, hell, even Marty, but Dean..."

"He always seemed to be your protector," the dark-haired man finished for her.

She nodded her head. "Exactly. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything. Now it feels like all of that are ruined. Like every memory of us is nothing but an awful reminder."

"You will make new memories."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "So your friend? Who is he and why is he here?"

"Changing the subject, are we?" Rory only smiled. "Logan, one of my greatest mates."

"And why haven't I met him before?"

"He and his family were on a trip to Europe, he has been gone for months," Finn told her.

"Oh okay," Rory answered. "So... Decent guy? Asshole? Dean-alike?" she teased.

"Unfortunately I must say either asshole or Dean-alike."

"Really?" Rory said, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah, he is a great mate, but when it comes to women he is too much like-"

"You?" Rory raised an eyebrow and chuckled when Finn nodded hesitating. "So he is also a rich spoiled brat?"

"Now you are pushing it love," Finn joked. "But it is true. If you think I am spoiled..." He shook his head. "You haven't seen nothing yet, doll. But it is not his fault, when you are a Huntzberger you are bound to be that way."

"He is a Huntzberger?" Rory said amazed with widen eyes. "Is he related to Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper-man?"

"Aww, Mitchum. He is Logan's father."

"Oh my God!" Rory squealed. "Finn, you have such cool friends!"

Finn watched as the brunette practically jumped up and down on the bed. "So all I have to do it tell you about my friend and his infamous family and suddenly you are dandy?"

"No." Shaking her head, Rory continued, "Unfortunately my heart is still broken in a million pieces."

Finn smiled at her and laid her arms around her shoulder. "Well, my love. Sleep will do you good. In the morning it won't hurt as much as it do now."

"You promise?" Rory whispered as he laid down on the bed and dragged Finn with her.

"Yes, love. I promise."


	2. Three kids, a rosegarden and a swingset

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad that you like the story! It certainly gave me a reason to write this next chapter, which, after my opinion, is even better than the first. And a little longer too! _

_Remember, I love feedback :)_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 2 - Three kids, a rose-garden and a swing-set**

When she woke up the next morning it took her no time to figure out where she was. Finn and Colin's dorm had become one of her favourite and most visited places the last few months. Whenever things with Dean were bad she would come to Finn and he always had something up his sleeves that would make her forget, even if it was only for a little while.

"Finn," she whispered to the sleeping body next to her. He stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes. "Finn?" she tried again as she shook his body lightly, earning her a slap in the head. "Hey!"

"Sorry babe," he apologized with closed eyes. "Please... Just let me sleep, love," he begged. "The sun it too bright. My head is going to hurt."

Rory raised her eyebrows and rubbed her sore forehead. "Yeah, well... Mine already do!" Finn only groaned as he slept on. Shaking her head, she looked down at the tired body and finally let him sleep. "Remind me to buy you some shades one day."

"Will do darling," he answered sleepy.

Rory shook her head again, but couldn't help herself and kissed his forehead. "Some day I am actually going to be mad at you and calling me 'darling' won't help," she promised.

Finn nodded half-hearted. "Sure darling."

Nipping her friends arm softly, she got out of the bed before Finn had time to do anything.

It was already ten o'clock and even though it was a Saturday, ten o'clock was extremely late for Rory to get up. She quickly took off her old clothes, not worrying about Finn seeing her. She knew that he was sound a sleep and even a half naked women wouldn't wake him up now. After she had put on her Betty Boop pajamas pants, that she kept in Finn's closet just in case, she searched after a shirt to wear and decided that Finn's old white one from the day before would have to do.

"Hey Finn?" she asked. He in respond moaned. "Why didn't you wake me up when you took off all of your clothes? I slept all night in a pair of hot jeans and a sweater. It was extremely hot!" Rory complained teasingly. "Or you could just have taken off my clothes if you didn't want to wake me up. Normally you would grab such an opportunity."

"Need sleep," came Finn's lousy respond. Rory shook her head and decided to leave him alone. After all, it was an 'ungodly' hour, but she really enjoyed teasing him. Especially at this 'ungodly' hour.

Not bothering to run a brush through her hair, she opened the door and walked out.

"I didn't know you were up," an unfamiliar voice said, causing Rory to close the bedroom-door loudly and Finn to groan from inside the bedroom.

Rory turned around and saw the blond from the night before. He was wearing a pair of dark boxers and fortunately and unfortunately for her, nothing else. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad idea to have combed her hair. "Logan, right?" she tried with a smile, keeping her eyes focused on the walls behind him. "I just have to make some coffee, I can't do without it." She could feel her face go red but prayed to God that either this boy was oblivious to thing like that or colour-blind.

Logan smiled back as his eyes traveled over her body. She was wearing a pair of red pants with the words Betty Boop written across them. They looked like they were at least four sizes too big for her and hung loosely on her body, but she still looked cute. As his eyes moved to her upper-body, he frowned at the white shirt. Finn's shirt. Somehow it was a real turn-off.

"So a big fan of coffee, huh?" he asked, pushing every thought of her, her body and her wearing Finn's shirt in the back of his head.

"That's putting it mildly." Rory went over to the small kitchen and began to make the coffee as Logan sad on one of the chairs close to her. "Want some?"

"No thanks, not the big coffee-drinker." Rory shot him a look of mock disgust. "So, um, we were never really introduced. It seemed as if, um, you were otherwise..." He searched for the right word. "...Occupied."

"Yeah," Rory said and smiled. "That may be a good idea. After all, you have seen me in one of the most embarrassing situations ever."

When he saw the slight blush that covered her face, he quickly said, "Everybody have tried to break up."

"Yeah, I guess. But freaking out and crying over your cheating boyfriend is something else. Or ex-boyfriend, that is." There was an awkward silence. "I'm Rory Gilmore. If you don't already know."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, Colin told me. Short for Lorelai."

"Right. And don't you dare ask how that can be short for Lorelai, 'cause I have no idea," she laughed and Logan soon joined her.

"Logan Hunztberger, son of-"

"Mitchum Huntzberger, yeah I know. Lucky you," Rory said sincere.

"So you are into the whole newspaper-thing, right?" Rory nodded. "Yeah, I figured that. You know, Colin and the whole Reporter Girl-thing."

"Colin's way of showing me how fond he is of me," she answered sarcastic. "So is he up, by the way? Or is he already on his mission: Finding the blondest girl at Yale?"

"Something like that," Logan laughed.

"Meaning he left to pick Steph up?" When she saw the surprised look on Logan's face, she couldn't help but laugh. "It is obvious, right? Those two can't keep their hands of each other. Before they know it they are married with three kids, living with grandpa and grandma in their small villa with a rose-garden and swing-set."

Logan was quite surprised to say at least, that she knew so much about his friends. It had taken him a long time to figure out just how much Colin and Steph cared for each other. Hell, Finn hadn't even noticed yet. But Rory, she had only known them for a few months and she already knew this. When he met her last night it was obvious that Finn cared a lot about her and that they were close friends. He had just never considered that she might actually be friends with more people from his group. It appeared as if he had been wrong.

"Logan?" Her soft voice pulled him back to reality. "You did know about Colin and Stephanie, right?"

He watched the way she bit her lip, almost as if she was fearing that she had let some big secret slip. "Yeah, yeah I know. But you may keep that whole married with three kids-thing to yourself if you don't want to bring Colin in a state of shock," he joked as he flashed her his killer smile.

"I'll remember that," Rory promised as she sad down on and began drinking her coffee. "Even though that might be quite fun. One day he is going to pay for calling me Reporter Girl... Not to talk about making everybody believe that I am some freak who was stalking Finn!"

"He did that?" Logan asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes!" Rory smiled. "One day in class someone came over to me and told me to leave Finn alone if I didn't want them to call the police! I only frowned and walked away thinking, 'what a freak.' Then at lunch break me and my roommate were sitting together planning our movie-night, when a girl came over and gave me this really sad look. Before I knew it she started talking about her own obsession with Earl, I believe his name was, and how the cops dragged her away right after she had declared her eternal love to him."

"Man, Yale has some strange students!" Logan said as he and Rory began laughing hysterically.

While the two were still caught up in their laughter, the bedroom door opened and a tired-looking Finn came out . His eyes were half-open and his dark hair was looking even more messy than usual. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, which Rory assumed was simply because he was too lazy to put anything on.

"Would you two stop the bloody laughing! Some of us have very sensitive eyes! I need sleep or else my vision gets blurry."

"Yeah Finn," Logan chuckled. "It has nothing to do with the amount of alcohol you drink every night."

The Australian sent his friend a death-glare but then sighed. "All right, I can't sleep now," he said as he sad down on one of the stairs next to Logan and Rory. "But can you at least roll the curtain for?" he asked as he used his hand to stop the sun from reaching his eyes. "Please love?" Rory glared before doing as told. "And those shades you were talking about, doll, they would be greatest appreciated."

"Finn, I love you and your charming smirk, but not even that is going to get me to buy you sunglasses now."

"Right," he said clearly disappointed. "Changing the subject... What were you two laughing about?"

"Rory just told me about Colin and his stunt," Logan answered.

Finn looked at Rory and asked, "the stalker thing?"

"Colin has pulled more than one stunt?" Logan asked amazed.

"Oh yeah," Rory nodded. "Colin reeaally doesn't like me."

"But Colin likes everybody!" Logan said. "He is the nice one, Finn's the drunk one-" The door flew open and Colin entered with a blond-haired girl. "-And I'm the hot one!" Logan went on teasing and smiled flirtatious.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Logan Huntzberger I know!" the blond, Stephanie, said as she walked over to the just as blond guy and hugged him. "Nice clothes, by the way," she said with a smile as she looked at her basicly naked friend. He only raised his eyebrows. "So... Long time, no see, Huntzberger. You didn't even bother to call! What is up with that? I'm suppose to be your best female friend, who is actually only a friend."

"Sorry Steph, I were busy," he answered with a smile.

"And we all know what that mean," Steph muttered. "So blond, brunette or redhead?" She noticed the smirk on his face grow bigger. "I'm killing you if you say all three."

Logan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, you asked."

"And I repeat, the Logan Huntzberger I know." Shaking her head, Stephanie sighed before she turned her attention to the others. "Finn, hey. Why are you up?" she asked surprised.

"You know, one day I am going to be pissed by all of you talking about me like I am some lazy stupid man!"

"Said the guy who just had me roll the curtain for because the sun was too bright," Rory mumbled with a soft smile while everybody but Finn laughed.

"Doll, if you weren't so damn cute you would be out the door right now," Finn threatened. Rory simply rolled her eyes.

"Rory, what are you doing here anyway?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Oh," Rory stuttered. For the first time the whole morning she remembered her Dean-situation. "I don't want to bore you."

"Yeah, let's talk about something else," Finn quickly said when he saw the sad look in his friend's eyes. "Up for a party, everyone?"

"Aren't we always?" Colin said matter-of-fact. "That is of course if Reporter Girl doesn't need any more time wallowing over her boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Rory mumbled under her breath. "No, I'm fine, Colin. I must say, your concern really surprises me. Actually it warms my heart."

"Oh boy," Steph muttered. She knew where this was heading. Colin and Rory often had one of their discussion, as they called it. A fancy word for fights. To be honest it was kind of entertaining sometimes, as long as it was about stupids things. But she had known Rory for a few months now and she knew that it was not smart to make fun of her and Dean's relationship.

"Just because Finn has gone soft doesn't mean I will!"

"You know what? I don't know what Steph sees in you!" Rory yelled, standing up quickly and began walking away. "Stupid asshole!" she mumbled before walking out of the dorm.

"Cold-hearted bitch!" Colin looked up to see six pair of eyes staring intensely and angrily at him. Sighing, he turned his back to them. "I'll go apologize," he said as he went out the door.

The three other stared at the door for a moment, before Steph turned back and looked at the guys. "Do you think she realizes that she is still wearing her Betty Boop pajamas?"


	3. The shedevil and the manwhore

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad that you like the fic. _

_And **Sala**, yes you can use this fic for your Colin/Rory idea, as long as you don't use the exact same lines but changes them a little. But I have to tell you, I am also thinking about writing a Colin/Rory story, also inspirited by this fic. Just so you know :)_

_**Lady of Ink**, thanks for your advice. I checked the past chapters and corrected the mistakes I could find. If you ever reread them, please let me know if you find any more mistakes that I have over looked. Anyway, I appreciate your advice, also with a more detailed description of the characters, but I have overdone that with my other fics, so this time I wanted to focus a little more on the conversations, the dialogs. But thank you very much, also for your kind word. _

_Anyway, did I thank the rest of you? Thank you! And remember, as long as you leave me some feedback, the chapters will keep on coming! The more reviews, the faster the chapters comes..._

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 3 - Partying with the she-devil and the man-whore**

Minutes later Rory and Colin entered the apartment, their arms linked and Rory's head lying on Colin's shoulder.

"So... Did you make up?" Finn asked, who were sitting on one of the chairs while Logan and Stephanie were seated on the coach.

"Yes we made up," Rory answered while she nodded her head. "And with a little fake tears and cries I even got him to pay for my coffee the next week." A sweet yet cruel smile appeared on her face.

"Man, you are going to get broke," said a grinning Finn.

Colin sighed and nodded agreeing. "I know. Damn! I always knew Gilmore was the devil."

"Me?" she asked and lifted her head to look up into his eyes. She wore an innocent expression, her blue crystal eyes slightly big and her mouth formed in a small smile. "What do you mean devil? I am an angel." She turned to look at the rest of the group, her face expression the same. "Right?" Steph and Logan both nodded, nobody could deny that face. Rory Gilmore might be the devil, but she sure looked like an angel.

Shaking his head, Colin said, "God! You guys are so easy!"

"I'm sorry Colin," Logan began. "But that girl can't be the devil. Just look at her!" he said and pointed to the now slightly blushing Rory.

"Don't be fooled, mate. She may looked like a bloody angel with that brown hair, silky-soft and clear skin, big heaven-blue eyes, petite pink lips that just make you want to-"

"-Finn!" Colin interrupted, noticing that his friend was getting off track.

The Aussie shook his head, almost as if to clear his mind. "Right. Point is, she looks like an angel, but I know her. Pure she-devil."

"Finn," Rory said with a pout. "I thought we were friends." She looked at the female blond and narrowed her eyes. "Same goes for you."

"What about Colin?" Stephanie protested.

"What? Me and Colin aren't friends," she teased and laughed when Colin took a step away from her. "It seems as if Logan is the only person I can trust. I like him better anyway." She gave Logan a smile and he immediately flashed his sexy grin. "I would choose him anyway. After all, he _is_ the hot one."

"Well, lucky you then 'cause Pretty Boy here is actually living with the guys," Steph told her.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Logan sighed jokingly and looked up at Rory. "I know... Lucky _you_, unlucky _me_."

Finn snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. "By the way doll," he said to Rory. "Be careful what you say about Logan, if you don't want him to jump you."

Logan suddenly seemed a little embarrassed. "Anyway, I think we have established that Rory is an angel, I am hot and the rest of you are dumb-asses. Now, I think I heard someone mention a party."

Rory pulled out a chair and sat next to Finn while Colin went to join Logan and Steph on the coach.

"Smooth, Huntz. Real smooth," Colin whispered to his friend before he leaned back, rapping his arm around Steph's shoulder. Rory shouldn't help but smile at the way both Colin and Steph's faces lit up. "Logan doesn't want Reporter Girl to know what a man-whore he is," he continued, now to the whole group.

"Man-whore?" Rory asked with raised eyebrow, glaring at Logan, then Colin before her eyes once again fell on Logan. "Huh. I thought you seemed a little familiar," she began much to everybody's surprise. "So it was you I saw on the street-corner in a miniskirt and fishnet-top, being picked up by an older man in an Jaguar?"

Understanding it was a joke, Logan relaxed a little. For a moment he had thought that maybe he had slept with one of her friends. "Yes, I may be rich, but there is nothing like hooking," he played along and sighed dramatic. "It really make you more secure about your body."

"Never thought you would have that problem, Huntz. Anyways, if you two are done playing around, I think we were about to discuss a party."

"Ah yes," Finn said with a grin. "But this is not just a bloody party, this is The Party."

"The Party?" Rory frowned.

"Rory, love, you may have know us a couple of months now, but you are still so oblivious," Finn sighed. "You have never heard of The Party?"

When Rory shook her head, Logan went on. "It is being held twice a year, usually by some rich kid whose last name is Daniels. It isn't very different from a normal party, only bigger and greater."

"So basically you play games, dance, drink, get wasted and if you aren't careful, spend the night with a dark-haired tanned Australian," Stephanie said with a serious face. "I of course am smarter than that."

"Yeah, she really is," Colin started. "'Cause she spends the night with _me_."

"Oh God," Rory mumbled and rested her face in her hands. "Bad image. Very very bad image."

**--GG--**

"So this is The Party?" Rory asked as the group entered the dorm. It was already filled with drunk teenagers, dancing and drinking.

"Had you expected more?" Finn asked and rapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well... Yeah. You know, maybe a couple of girls dancing on the coffee-table, a group playing strip-poker in the corner, some guys hanging from the lamps..."

"All in good time," Logan promised.

Finn nodded agreeing. "Yes, Logan is right. Something would be seriously wrong with the world if there were no naked girls dancing at The Party," he said. "By the way, doll.. Love the dress, very sensual. Just screaming 'come and get me, I am a goddess'."

"Thanks... I think," Rory said as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a short blue dress with thin straps, making her feel very naked. It didn't really help that it was clinging to her petite body, showing off all of her curves. Steph had talked her into wearing it even though it wasn't Rory's style.

"Didn't think I would ever say this, but I agree with our Australian friend. You look gorgeous," Logan said and watched as Rory blushed.

"How come you didn't do that when I said it?"

Rory turned to Finn, her eyes questioning. "What are you talking about, Finn?"

"You didn't blush! I compliment you, and I get a bloody thank you! Logan compliment you, and you blush!" He shook his head and pouted. "Unfair, doll. So unfair."

"Life isn't fair Finn, deal with it," Colin said. "Now, let's get going. I have had enough of Reporter Girl for a day."

"Love you too Colin!" Rory yelled after Colin and Steph as they disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. "One day he will smoother me with all his love."

"Yeah," Logan began sarcastic. "And Finn is not going to get drunk tonight."

"Hey I resent th-" Finn began but then shook his head. "Nah, we all know that will never happen. Speaking of, I've got to get a drink."

As Rory watched Finn storm off, she rolled her eyes. "Wow, he lasted three whole minutes. I have never seen Finn go without alcohol for that long."

"Maybe it had something to do with the two beers he drank before we went here," Logan suggested with a raised eyebrow. Laughing, Rory nodded her head, agreeing. "So how did you and Finn meet anyway?" He had been thinking about that from the minute he met her. She didn't seem like the type of girl that Finn would be friends with. She was sweet, kind, fun... Innocent.

"Oh you know," Rory began. "I had broken up with my boyfriend for the fifth time, I believe it was, and I had been drinking. I was sitting at this bar when Finn, Colin and some other guys came in. Finn saw a pretty face and began flirting with me and in my state of heartbreak I let him."

"You are in that state quite often, aren't you?" Logan joked.

"Pretty much," Rory agreed. "Well... Before I knew it we were at his dorm, making out on his hideous coach-"

"-That's my coach too, you know!" Logan interrupted.

She raised her eyebrows and glared. "So you are saying it isn't hideous?"

Logan opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again when he realized that he really couldn't argue with that. "So you slept together?" he asked.

"No, we made out but then I looked into his eyes and noticed that his has a little green in them. Just like my ex-boyfriend. So I broke down, screaming and crying. Finn had no idea what to do, he just had this horrified look on his face."

Logan laughed, knowing that Finn wasn't use to dealing with upset girls. "So what happened?"

"After telling him the whole story, not sure if he listened though, I fell asleep. The next thing I know it waking up in his bed with him sleeping on the floor." She smiled a little about the memory. Finn had looked so sweet that morning. At first he had been annoyed, but when her saw her his eyes softened and became much more gentle. She knew then that they would be great friends. "He was afraid that I would hate him, be uncomfortable or something like that if he slept with me in his bed."

"Aww, how sweet," Logan said in mock wonder and held his hand to his heart. "I never knew Finn could be so caring. Hell, I have known him for several years and he hasn't been nice to me once!"

Rory shook his hand in hers and patted it jokingly. "Well, you see, the different between you and me is, that you are his male friend, while I am a gorgeous female with a stunning face and magical eyes!" she teased.

"And I thought that you were one of those shy girls," he mocked.

"Hey, I am only quoting Finn."

"Well well well," a voice said. "Moving fast aren't you Hunztberger?"

Logan looked up at Finn with a frown, but then remember he and Rory holding hands. He quickly dropped her hands. "Not faster than you Finn," he answered. "Rory just told me about your first meeting... You let her sleep on your bed, that is so sweet." Logan teasingly pinched Finn's cheek, while Rory patted his head.

"Would you two stop it!" Finn pushed them both away while making a disgusted face. "If I never thought you were bad alone, you are 100 percent worse together!"

Turning to Logan, Rory grinned. "Just wait 'til you hear about him and my roommate Paris' first meeting." Finn's eyes immediately widened. "It revolves a dark-haired mysterious Australian wearing a pair of leopard g-strings while singing Copaca-"

Finn's hand suddenly covered Rory's mouth. He turned to Logan with a big and fake smile on his face. "Anyone need a drink?"


	4. Rorykilling and Loganbeating

_A/N: I'm not really 'feeling' this chapter, I don't think it is as good at the others, but I decided to post it anyway._

_Thank you so much for the replies! I will be busy the next couples of days or the next week, exams are on the way, but if there are 25 reviews I will promise to update as soon as I can. So, remember to review and the chapter will come much faster :)_

_By the way, I am sorry for any wrong spelling, but since I don't usual speak English there has to be some. Please let me know if you find some huge mistakes. _

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 4 – Rory-killing and Logan-beating**

"Bloody hell!" Finn mumbled as he dropped himself on the coach next to a cuddling Colin and Stephanie. "Steph, love, remind me to kill Rory."

"What did Reporter Girl do now?" Colin asked.

The Australian sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "You know how she gets when she drinks?"

"Yeah...?" Steph said questioning as Colin nodded.

"She becomes very talkative." Again they nodded.

"I mean, remember how she always says something embarrassing?"

"Finn! This..," Colin said as he nodded his head. "...Is getting very irritating and annoying."

The Aussie sent his a look, maybe more a death-glare. Sighing, he continued. "Remember my first encounter with Paris Gellar?"

Stephanie's eyes immediately lit up and a big smile appeared on her round face. "Oh this is going to be sooo good," she said grinning.

Finn glared at her with narrowed eyes as he shook his head. Opening his mouth, he was about to say something when a loud giggle interrupted him.

"Oooh Fiiiinny!" a voice called playfully.

Finn looked up to see Logan and Rory coming toward them. "Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself. "Not again. Do you think I have time to hide?" The panic in his voice was obvious.

"What?" Colin asked and looked from Finn to the laughing duo. "What did Gilmore and Huntzberger do?"

"Nothing?" Rory suggested innocently between laughter. She turned to Logan, who was smirking, and mouthed 'now' to him.

"Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl," Logan began to sing, his face twisting in a big smile, while Finn looked on in horror. "With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there…"

"Steph, remind me to beat Logan's ass afterward."

"Right," Stephanie nodded, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Rory-killing, Logan-beating. Got it."

Logan and Rory both sat on Finn's lap and they continued to sing with their scrawny voices. "…Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4. They were young and they had each other…"

"For the love of God, please stop!" Finn begged while he tried pushing them away.

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at Rory, but stopped singing and got up. "I can't believe you never told me you were a Barry Manilow fan."

"It was one time! I was drunk! She sang too!" Finn all but yelled as he pointed to Rory.

"Yes I did, but I wasn't the one wearing a leopard g-string!" the brunette answered with a smile on her face as she remained seated on Finn's lap. "And, as I remember it, you were the one who wanted to sing."

"I just, I can't…" Logan sighed dramatic. "How could you keep this from me? I thought we were friends, best friends!" He was determent to look serious.

"I bloody hate you. Both of you."

"You know what?" Colin asked. "I think I like Gilmore drunk. Of course, I am going to hate her in the morning when I have to buy hangover food for her and find her pills-"

"I am not drunk!" Rory interrupted, earning glares from the whole group. "I am not. Just… Slightly tipsy," she defended.

"Rory Gilmore just sang Barry Manilow's 'Copacabana', quite awfully might I add, and now you are trying to tell us you aren't drunk?" Steph rolled her eyes. "I love you honey, but you are such a terrible liar."

"Whatever," the brunette pouted and removed herself from Finn's lap to sit next to Logan on the armchair.

"I am assuming you two are done with the whole Barry Manilow thing…"

"For now," Logan nodded.

"Right," Colin looked at Finn apologizing. "So let's play a game."

"A game?" Steph asked. "What do you have in mind McCrea?"

"Well, there is the classic 'Truth or Dare', but that seems more like a High School kind of game. Then of course there is 'Tell-your-darkest-secret', but I am thinking too serious. Last but certainly not least… 'I Never'. Fun, interesting and perfect if you are drunk." He looked over at Rory and Logan.

"I am not drunk!"

"Sure reporter Girl," he replied sarcastic. "So, in or out?"

"I could use some fun," Steph answered.

Finn nodded. "I'm in, and we all know that Huntzberger is in. He is always in. And since Rory is drunk-"

"-Not drunk!" the petite voice repeated, but Finn ignored it.

"-I figure she is up for it too."

"Well then," Colin began, his eyes almost glowing and that famous grin of his appearing on his face. "I've only got one thing to say. Let the game begin."

**--GG--**

She woke up to the feeling of someone bumping into her. At first she ignored it and tried to sleep on, but as the bumping continued and the sudden hangover became obvious she finally opened her eyes. Beside her laid four people. She immediately recognized Logan, who currently had his arm rapped around her waist. He slept peacefully, his brown eyes closed. The three other people were a boy with brown hair, a dark-haired man that looked quite familiar and a woman with long red hair. The last two were rapped around each other.

Sitting up on the floor, she looked closer at the two and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "Of course," she mumbled to herself. "Should have known."

She laid down on the floor again, letting herself enjoy the feeling on Logan beside her. She wasn't use to this, being so close with someone she hardly knew. But she was Finn and Colin's friend, so he had to be a great guy. And from what she remembered before the party, he seemed to be. Unfortunately everything from the party was pretty blurry.

"Rory?" a groggy voice asked. "Rory, are you awake?"

"Colin?" She looked up to see the brown-haired boy sitting in the sofa, his face looking just as pained as she was sure hers did. "I feel like I am dying. What the hell did we do?"

He rubbed his forehead, trying to make the awful headache go away. "You_ feel_ like you are dying, I _am _dying!" he said too loudly and groaned.

"Colin," she warned. "I can't remember a thing. What the hell happened?"

"We decided to play 'I Never'. Rosemary came along and suddenly all of Finn's questions became stupid," Colin answered. "What kind of question is _I never eat? I never pee?_"He laid back in the sofa and closed his eyes."I swear, Rosemary is never hanging out with Finn again. Redheads have too much power over him."

"Unfortunately I don't think he will give her up for the sake of us," Rory replied and looked back at Finn and Rosemary, tangled together on the floor. "Besides… He looks happy."

"He's drunk. He's asleep. He's has a woman in his arms. He has a _redhead_ in his arms." Colin snorted and shook his head. "Of course he is happy! That is like Finn's dream."

"Fine," Rory answered. "Just keep your voice down, it's like a bell is ringing inside my head. Not such a great thing. And by the way, who the hell is this?" she asked and pointed to the sleeping body of a brown-haired boy.

Colin popped his eyes open and followed Rory's finger. "Oh him. That is Robert. The two of you became very… familiar with each other last night." A grin appeared on his face for the first time that morning.

"Familiar?" Rory frowned. "Please don't tell me I made out with him."

"You didn't," he insured her. "I actually meant that you talked a lot. Well, you were the one talking most of the time. Telling about all sorts of experiences." He noticed that Rory let out a little sight. "So you got hit by a deer once, huh? And kissed Paris on Spring Break? Not to talk about-"

"-Oh god…" She suddenly remembered very clearly why she hated parties.


	5. Chipper McCrea and the tired gang

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I love everything you have to say, good and bad. I couldn't be more 'honored' when some of you call me a pro or describe my story as one of the best, lol. It doesn't really get any better than that, does it?_

_Anyway, you just keep it up and we'll all be happy. I sure will be ;)_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 5 – Chipper McCrea and the tired gang**

"You know, what I said last night. I take it back."

"Colin? What are you talking about?" Steph groaned from her spot on the sofa.

They had just gotten home from the big overnight party. After Rory and Steph had gone to change their clothes, they went to the guy's dorm. For the moment the two girls were lying on the couch, blankets rapped around them, while Logan was sitting in the armchair, Finn was half-sleeping on the floor and Colin was sitting on the floor.

"You know, about hating Gilmore in the morning, having to deal with her hangover, finding aspirin for her?" He smiled cruelly, leaning against the wall. "I take it back. Seeing Gilmore hungover is fun!"

Steph only shook her head, inside wondering what the hell she was doing with that boy, while Rory quickly came up with a witty comment. "It's remarkable how chipper you are, McCrea, considering you were _dying _this morning."

"It is, isn't it?"

"God," Rory mumbled and buried her head in the blanket, trying to get the bells in her head to stop ringing and the nauseous to go away. "I don't remember agreeing to this."

"To what?" Logan asked, saying something for the first time this morning.

"Getting drunk." She paused for a moment, and then went on. "Getting hammered. Smashed. Wasted. Tipsy. Though I am pretty sure I was much more than tipsy last night." She looked up and narrowed her blue eyes at Logan. "I should blame you."

"What?" he protested, lifting his head to eye her. "How did your hangover become my fault?"

"You were the one drinking with her," Steph reasoned.

"Not fair. I remember a certain Australian asking her if she wanted a drink. And if you haven't figured this out yet… I am_ not_ Australian."

"Oh shut up mate," a groggy voice muttered. The whole group turned their heads slowly and looked at Finn. "You don't have the right to blame me. I am still suffering from nightmares because of you and your song."

A slight smile appeared of both Logan and Rory's faces. "It couldn't have been that bad," Logan said.

"That bad?" An almost painful laugh escaped Finn's lips. "If the song wasn't back enough already, you two being the one singing it sure didn't help. You've got to promise me that you never _ever_ will consider a carrier in music."

"Girl scout honor," Rory said and held up three fingers.

"Were you a girl scout?"

"Me?" She let out a snort and shook her head amused. "Camping, woods and that whole thing aren't really my style. Me and nature doesn't go well together."

"She isn't joking," Colin warned Logan. "We once tried to get her to go to the woods with us. She did, but completely freaked out once she saw a deer. Started rambled on about them being spawns of Satan. I never understood until last night." He smiled his secret smile, his eyes fixating on Rory who only stuck out her tongue at him.

"What is he talking about?" Logan asked curious and confused, while Steph nodded her head, showing that she too wanted to know.

"You guys really were drunk last night, huh?"

"At least not as much as him." Logan motioned to Finn, who was sound asleep again. "You would think he would be the most sober one of us, considering he always drinks."

"He'll never learn," Steph and Rory replied at the same time.

"Of course not, it is Finn!" For a moment there was a peaceful silence before Colin spoke up again. "I'm hungry."

Rory snapped her eyes open and a small smile appeared on her face. "For food?" Colin rolled his eyes, but she ignored it. "That's perfect. You know Colin, since you are so awfully chipper and the only one actually really awake, you should be the one to go get it."

"That is not pair Reporter Girl!" Colin protested, but sighed when Rory gave him a look. "Right, can't deny the Gilmore girl her food. But I am taking someone with me."

"Not me."

"You weren't really my first choice anyway, Gilmore," Colin answered. He looked to Logan, raising his brows but Logan quickly shook his head. He then turned to Finn, who was passed out on the floor and shook his own head. Finally his eyes fell on Steph and before she could protest he stood up from the floor and pulled her up from the couch.

"What?" Rory said. "You can't take Steph, she keeps me warm. I'll freeze to death!"

"What is the blanket for?"

"Not my fault you have way too thin blankets," Rory answered defensive. "Come on, I'll be cold."

"I'm sure Huntzberger wouldn't mind helping you out in that department." Colin gave her a wicked smile and disappeared out the door, pulling a tired Stephanie with him.

"So, it's just you and me," Logan smirked as he sad next to her on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Well, that it not actually correct, but considering that Finn is passed out and somewhere in dreamland with a stunning redhead, who I am sure is named Rosemary, I guess you can say it's just you and me." She looked up to see Logan looking strangely at her. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. But this is a great opportunity to get to know each other. All I know about you is that your name is Rory Gilmore, you are a reporter, have really lame friends and is scared to death of deer." Rory laughed slightly as Logan went on. "We really should get to know each other, since I see that you are a big part of our drunken friend's life and Colin is warming up to you-"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Rory asked interested.

Logan shrugged. "He called you Gilmore more times then he called you Reporter Girl. I figured that was a good thing. Sometime soon he will call you Rory."

"Yeah," she answered with a sarcastic smile. "When hell freezes over."

Logan laughed a little and shook his head. "It is surprising how much you know everybody."

"Yeah, I guess," Rory answered a little unsure. "They are all really nice people, easy to get close to."

"Even Colin?"

"Even Colin. I think he is just mad at me because I took his Stephie away," she teased.

"Yeah, he tends to get defensive when it comes to her."

"It is actually kind of cute," Rory said smiling. "Or it would be if he wasn't such an ass to me that I want to punch him every time I am near him."

"Such a great friendship," Logan joked and sighed in mock wonder before the familiar smirk appeared on his face again. "Okay, I've got it. We have to play 20 Questions!"

"What are you? A girl?"

"Hey! I resent that, it was one time and Finn _made_ me dress as a woman!" He noticed the sweet smile on her face and mentally patted his shoulder proudly. "So, are you in or what?"

"Fine, I'm in! But I get to ask first. Okay…" She looked like she was thinking really hard before finally asking, "Favourite colour?"

"You needed all that time to think of that?"

"Just answer Logan."

"Right. Blue."

"Me too!" she said excited. "Okay, your turn."

"How many serious boyfriends have you had?"

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She ran a hand through her dark hair before crossing her arms over her chest. "That's private."

"Come on," he begged. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"What is the next? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Well, maybe," he replied flirtatious, as Rory slapped his arm. "Aw!" He glared at her with mock anger. "Now you owe me."

She rolled her eyes and gave up. "Fine. Three. Dean, Jess and Marty. Bunch of jackasses, some more than others. You?"

He paused for a minute. "None." When he saw her eyes widened, he explained. "I'm not really a commitment type of guy."

"What? You tricked me!"

"I didn't trick-"

"So Finn was right when he said that you were Dean-alike?" she said, interrupting him. "Just like Colin was right when he called you a man-whore?" She tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but it was really hard when she saw his mouth opened and his eyes narrowing at the word 'man-whore'.

"Being a man-whore is completely different from just not being a commitment kind of guy!" he defended.

She shrugged, keeping her face bored. "If you say so."

He was about to defend himself again when the sound of _Oompa Loompa_ interrupted him. He gave Rory a weird look as she searched for her phone. "Please tell me that is not a song from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'."

She only smiled. "What, you didn't just love Willy Wonka? How can you not? Poor guy. Awful childhood, awful braces." She shook her head sadly and finally looked down on her phone. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw who was calling. "Would you look at that," she muttered to herself sarcastic. She looked up to see Logan watching her interested. "Excuse me for a minute," she said politely and got up, walking out of the dorm and slamming the door behind her.


	6. Hide and seek

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, you are awesome! I have actually had this chapter written for a while, but for some strange reason I couldn't log in…_

_I know this fic isn't one of those kinds who focuses only on Rory and Logan's relationship, but also on the whole gang's relationships. When I write I have a hard time **not** writing a little joke between Rory and Finn or Colin bickering and being an ass. I would like to how if you like that or not. Should I continue that or drop it? BTW I know some of you have requested more Rogan 'moments' and I'll try to do that. Right now I am just building up the whole friendship._

_Oh! One of you, **ess3sandra**, I believe it was, asked why Rory's phone is playing Willy Wonka if it was Dean who called. I know some cell phones can have a tone for each caller, mine can that too, but I just have one tone for all callers. Rory has that too. It's a little simpler, I think. Lol. So that explains that! But just so you guys know, that doesn't mean that Dean was the one calling!_

_Anyways… This chapter is different from the others, a little angst and sad. (Or it is supposed to be so therefore I hope it is. Lol) I love the humour but I needed some drama. Drama is always good. I love drama!_

_Right, I think that is it, I am officially __done with rambling. Remember to hit the little purple/blue botton and review! _

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 6 – Hide and seek**

He continued pacing the room like he had done for the past half hour while glaring at his watch every minute.

It had been over an hour since Colin and Stephanie disappeared to buy food for the hungry Gilmore and the rest of them. If their disappearance hadn't freaked him out, Rory being gone sure would have. When she had excused herself he figured she would be gone for a few minutes, fifteen max. She probably just wanted to have a private conversation, who ever had called had seemed to make her mad. But now, an hour later, she was still gone. He had tried to wake Finn up, but he was passed out and wouldn't even move, let alone get up to help him search for Rory, which only gave him more to worry about.

As soon as he heard someone opening the door he snapped his head back and watched as a smiling Colin came in with a now more awoke Stephanie, their handsentwined while Colin carried a bag of food in his other hand.

"Something wrong Logan?" the blond asked, as she noticed the unfamiliar look on her friend's face. Logan Huntzberger weren't really known for his compassion, so it was easy to see when something was bothering or in this case, concerning him.

"What took you so long?" he snapped, then shook his head when he noticed the smirk appearing on Colin's face. "Forget it, I don't want to know." He took a pause and ran his hand though his blond hair. "Have any of you seen Rory?" he asked.

"No…" Colin answered a little uncertain. "Why?"

"Someone called her-"

"You know who?" Stephanie cut him off and Logan shook his head.

"No, but I figure it was someone unexpected and not very welcome. She got that look in her eyes and excused herself, storming out of the dorm. That was like an hour ago." He saw the way Steph dropped Colin's hand and crossed her arms over her chest, her face suddenly looking very worried. "You think something is wrong?"

"I don't know," Stephanie answered truthfully. "You called her cell phone?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah. No answer."

"Her dorm?"

"No answer either."

Stephanie sighed sadly. "I think we should look for her, if something has happened…" she trailed off as both Logan and Colin nodded, agreeing with her. Her eyes then fell on Finn. "Why didn't you wake him?" she asked, a little anger in her voice.

"Trust me, I tried, but he just wouldn't wake up. You try."

She did so, walked over to Finn and stopped to look at him for a minute. He laid completely still, making no sound, not even his breathing could be heard. If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling she would think he was dead.

She gave him one last look, then sighing. "Finn," she said, her voice a little raised as her foot kicked his shoulder softly, but he didn't move. She tried again, a little harder but when he remained still she couldn't help herself and gave him a hard kick as she yelled, "Finn, you drunken Australian! Wake up, Rory is missing! Finn!"

Finally the boy groaned and looked up to see Stephanie looking at him with angry eyes. "What love?" he asked, trying his best to charm him out of whatever the problem was.

"Rory is missing," she said, her voice falling back into her usual soft mode.

"She is missing?" he asked and stood up quickly. "What the hell happened?"

"She got a call, excused herself and has been gone for over an hour. She didn't look to happy when she left, so I am wondering if anything has happened."

"Damn it," Finn sighed. "You think it could be…?" he asked, his eyes focusing on Steph, who only shrugged. They were closest to Rory and knew some of her problems. "Okay then… Okay… I guess we should look for her?"

Steph nodded her head as the rest of them said a low yes. "You take the library," she said, pointing to Colin. "Finn, you take the coffee-shop and Logan can come with me. We'll search the halls. If anyone hears or sees anything, be sure to call."

They all nodded their head and walked out the dorm, desperate to find their friend.

**--GG—**

After searching for about 35 minutes both Stephanie and Logan were tired, but neither would quite before they found Rory. They had looked practically everywhere, asked several students who passed by them but no one had seen her. She wasn't at her dorm either, Paris said she hadn't seen her since they stopped by that morning to get her clothes. It was like she had simply disappeared.

They were starting to give up hope, and Stephanie, knowing Rory's history, was becoming more and more worried.

"Any calls?" she asked Logan for the fifth time in ten minutes.

He looked down at his cell and shook his head. "Hey," he whispered, rapping his arm around her shoulder. "We'll find her, she has to be somewhere, right? I am sure it is nothing."

"You don't get it," the blond protested sadly, finding no comfort in his word. "You don't know Rory's history. Some of the people she has dated…She has been hurt many time Logan. And I don't mean just emotional."

"You are saying that-"

"I am saying that these people know how to hold a grudge, Logan." She saw the surprised look on Logan's face, the way his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, and she found herself wishing she hadn't told him. "I'll take the girls' bathroom, you take the guys'." She went to the bathroom without waiting for his answer, leaving Logan do nothing but go into the guys.

As soon as she opened the bathroom-door and got in, she noticed a strange sound. It was very quiet, but somehow she heard it immediately. It sounded like someone was having a hard time breathing, inhaling and exhaling very fast. It sounded like someone was crying.

Her heart told her, she knew who it was.

She walked closer to the booths, noticing that only was door was locked. "Rory?" she whispered and for a moment the harsh breathing stopped. "Rory, is that you?" Stephanie asked again, her voice unbelievable soft.

"Stephanie...?" she heard someone whisper.

"Rory. Rory, open the door please. Tell me what is wrong. What happened?" She waited for a minute, prepared to come with another small speech, when she heard a click and noticed that the before little red dot on the lock was now white. She slowly opened the door to reveal a crying Rory. She was sitting on the toilet seat, her legs pulled up under her head as her chin rested on them. Her usually beautiful blue eyes were red and bloodshot from all the crying, and her skin pale, her cheeks especially as tears rolled down them.

She looked terrible, but more so, sad. Heartbroken.

"Rory?" she whispered, slowly walking closer to the heartbroken girl and sad down on her knees. "What happened Rory? Why are you crying? Tell me what is wrong."

Rory sniffed and let the tears fall freely. "He called… But I…He... I ca-can't… Why..." She shook her head, too sad, too broken to explain what had happened.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay," Steph assured her and patted Rory's arm softly. "Okay, can you stand up? Try to stand up sweetie."

She took her hand, letting Rory lean on her, but when she was on her feet, she quickly lost balance and sad down on the seat again. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

"That is okay, Logan is here. He will come and help you up, okay?" she whispered softly while Rory nodded her head. "Logan. Logan!" she yelled, trying hard to keep her voice low.

He was there immediately, by Stephanie's side, looking concerned at Rory. "What happened?" he asked her, his voice more gentle than ever. When Rory didn't answer, Stephanie looked over at him and shook her head, saying without any words that it was not the right time.

"Can you help her up? She can't, I think she is drained from energy."

Logan nodded his head and took the brunette's hand. He gentle helped her up, but saw that she still couldn't stand by herself. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make this girl, this fun, ironic and awesome girl, so sad and helpless. "Rory?" he whispered. "I'll carry you, okay? I'll lift you and you just try to rap your legs around my waist, okay?"

Rory shook her head. "I can wa-"

"No you can't," Logan interrupted, but kept his voice sweet. "I'll carry you. Just let me carry you." He looked pleading at her and almost sighed relieved when she finally nodded her head.

"Okay."

Stephanie stepped out of the booth, giving the other two more room, as Logan lifted Rory and she rapped her legs around him. "Good," he whispered in her ear and stroked her brown hair. "Good," he repeated. "I'll take you to our dorm, okay? We'll make sure you are okay and then if you want you can go back to your dorm, okay?"

Rory nodded her head and buried it in his neck as the small group of three walked out the bathroom and down the halls, ignoring all of the strange looks the other students sent them.

**--GG—**

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Colin asked as the group looked down at the sleeping brunette.

She had falling asleep while Logan carried her to their room, whatever had happened had obvious made her extremely tired. When they finally arrived they had laid her down on the soft sofa and simply watched her sleep for a while, while they tried to figure out what had happened.

"No, she needs sleep. She seemed so tired when we found her. She couldn't even stand up by herself. Logan had to carry her," Stephanie told Colin.

"I'm a little tired myself, love. That was definitely not a fun game of hide and seek," Finn said, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. Instead the looks on his friends' faces seemed to sadden even more. He finally gave up and sighing. "I wonder what happened."

"Yeah…," Logan mumbled. "Should we call her parents or someone? One of her friends?"

Finn shook his head. "Not her parents. She barely sees her father, they have this weird relationship. She doesn't really like to talk about it. And things have been rocky between her and her mom lately. Besides, I think Lorelai and Luke are on vacation this week."

"Then friends?" Logan asked again.

"She has her roommate Paris and her best friend Lane, but she lives in Stars Hollow. And Paris, well, she isn't the best friend when it comes to comfort. Besides, she already has her friends here."

They all smiled sadly and remained silent as the all looked at Rory, their eyes and faces showing obvious concern.

"It strange seeing her this way," Steph broke the silence. "Hurt, broken, scared. I mean, I have seen her when Dean had messed up, I have seen her upset and betrayed, but it was never this bad. When they had had a fight she could still come to us and tell us about it. This time…" She shook her head. "This time she had to hide. Not only from whoever called her, but from us too."

"You don't think that it was one of her boyfriends?" Colin asked.

"I don't know, it could be… But I have never seen her so down over a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend."


	7. Intelligent, aggressive and cold as ice

_A/N: Thank you for the review, I love it. And sorry for the whole sad/sat thing. It is spelled with **d** in Danish, so it is natural for me to spell it that way. I'll try to be more observant. Lol ;)_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 7 – Intelligent, aggressive and cold as ice**

She woke up the next morning to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes starring intensely at her. He was sitting on the floor right next to the couch where she was still laying, his face unbelievable close to hers as he studied her with interest.

"You are awake," he said with a sad smile.

She wondered if he had been watching her the whole time. "Yeah, um, yeah I am." She tried to move a little, suddenly his handsome face was just too close to her. He must have notice 'cause he pulled back a little. "I'm sorry, but what exactly am I doing here?"

"You were kind of upset yesterday and-"

"Oh yeah," she interrupted as the memories came back. She looked around in the room and saw that Finn or Colin was nowhere seen. "Where did the others go?"

"Believe it or not, but Finn, Colin and Steph all went to classes. They wanted to stay and be here when you woke up, but I insisted. I hope that is okay."

"Yeah, that is fine. Of course. Um, you should be in classes too. You really didn't have to stay either."

"Don't worry about it," he began. "I have a lot of unpacking to do, so I wouldn't have gone to classes anyway. Besides, somebody had to stay here. You seemed very upset last night, we were all worried."

She sat up in the couch, her cheeks a little red from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that he had already seen her in tears two times. "Logan, I mean, you have only known me for less than three days…" She shook her head and sighed heavily. "I know it probably doesn't seem like it but I am capable of taking care of myself."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Why would that be hard to believe?"

"Oh you know, considering you have seen me crying twice in less than three days. One of the times I even broke down so you had to carry me. Doesn't really sound like Ms Independent to me," she joked.

"I'm sure you've just had a bad few days. Anyway, we would like to know though, what made you so upset. We didn't really know what to do. Me, Finn and Colin is usually pretty dumbfound in situations like these. Luckily we had Steph there to help us out."

"Yeah, she is good at those things. Finn and Colin not so much, but at least they try." She looked up at him with a too innocent expression. "And you didn't seem to be doing so bad yesterday," she whispered.

A smile appeared on his face, an almost too sweet smile. "Well, that's good to know. Now, are you planning on answering the question or avoid it with more sweet-talk? Trust me, I love it and it would be greatly appreciated in every other situation but if I doesn't know what made you so upset when Finn, Colin and Steph comes home, there will be a lot of ass-kicking and I will not be the one doing it."

"Wow for a guy you sure can ramble," she answered, once again avoiding the question.

"Rory… Come on, we are all worried. Finn, Colin, Steph and I. And I know that we haven't known each other for long, but it doesn't matter. Obviously you are a close friend to Finn, Steph and on occasions Colin, who are all close friends of mine, which make you also a close friend of mine."

She sighed again and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Logan, it's a private thing. Private as in personal as in 'I don't want to talk about it'."

He nodded his head, seeming to understand. "Okay, well, do you want me to call your mother? Oh no, Finn mentioned that she was on vacation or something. What about your dad? I could-"

"No!" she quickly answered, earning a weird look from Logan. "I mean, no, I'll be fine."

Logan looked at her and saw the way she avoided his eyes. Suddenly playing with her hands seemed very interesting. That was when it hit him. "Oh my God. It was him!"

Rory bit her lip softly. "What are you talking about? And what was it exactly that you didn't understand by 'I don't want to talk about it'?"

"He was the one who called, wasn't he?" he asked, choosing to ignore her other comment. "It's your dad who got you so upset, isn't it?" Logan asked again.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," Rory dismissed, but Logan glared at her, obviously not believing her.

"Rory…."

She let out a sight. "Fine. Yes, it was my father. My_ loving _father called me," she finally admitted.

"What did he say?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Her voice was filled with sarcastic as were the smile that lingered on her lips.

"What did he say?" Logan repeated.

"Really, it was nothing special. It was just another one of his drunken calls."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Drunken calls?"

"Yeah, apparently alcohol has become my father's best friend. Every now and then he calls me, only when he is drunk of course, and tells me how sorry he is for missing out of so many years of my life. He apologizes for all his mistakes, for every promise he had broken and promises me that he will come to my birthday party or come around at Christmas time. I get my hopes up, but he never shows. When the alcohols wears off he had forgotten about me and all that matters is his new wife, Jeanette and his perfect daughter, Angela."

Logan listened to her interest and felt himself feeling sorry for her. His family was far from perfect but hers seemed even worse. "So what exactly did he call about yesterday?"

"He called to tell me that he was so sorry about missing my last birthday party but he would be sure to come to my twentieth birthday party next month." She paused and went back to playing with her hands. "How sad is it that it takes him almost a whole year to call me and apologize?" She got up from the couch and began pacing the room. "And the worst part is that my mother still can't see who he really is. She actually believe that it isn't his fault that he is always screwing up, he just lives a very stressed out life. Does that make any sense to you? If it isn't his fault then whose is it?" She shook her head and closed her eyes irritated. "Because of him, me and my mother are drifting apart, and she still can't see it. Maybe she just _won't_ see it." She turned to Logan and suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "You probably think I am pathetic. I mean, breaking down because your father calls you-"

"Of course not," Logan cut her off. "I understand why you would be upset. And… I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

She looked a little relieved. "Hey, it's not your fault. I just had it. Every time he calls I hope and pray that it will be different, but it never is. It is always the same routine, the same speech about his mistakes and how sorry he is… And yesterday I sort of just freaked. Being hungover probably didn't help either."

Logan nodded understanding. "I bet it didn't. So what did you say to him?"

"The usual thing, 'yeah sure dad. I'm looking forward to seeing you. No, it is okay, you are busy. I understand'," she said robot-alike, word by word. "I mean, what I really wanted to say was 'no dad, it is not okay. Don't come, just go screw yourself. Don't make false promises, because it helps neither of us. You know you won't be coming and I know it'. I just can't say it. I can't say that to my _dad_."

Logan stood up from the couch and walked over to her, rapping an arm around her waist. "If it makes you feel any better I don't have a great relationship with my father either."

"Why?" Rory asked and looked up into his eyes.

He shrugged. "He wants me to be someone I am not. He wants me to be like him. Intelligent, aggressive and cold as ice. 'Emotions are no good son. It will only show how weak you are, and we, the Huntzbergers, do not show our weakness! The Huntzbergers do not have weaknesses!'", he said, pretending to be his father.

"Wow, he sound intense…"

"More like just tense," Logan said with a smile.

"So we agree on one thing, fathers suck!"

Logan held up his hands. "No argument from me there," he joked as they once again sat down on the couch. "Anyway, do you want to talk about it some more or…?"

"I think I'll just change the subject smoothly and we'll keep this between us, okay? I mean, yeah, I'll tell Finn and the others, but let's just keep the details between us? I don't really want to tell them how screwed up my life actually is."

"Trust me, their lives aren't any better."

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry. You've got it. It stays between us. Kind of like our little secret," he smirked.

She gave him a thank-you smile. "Okay, changing the subject smoothly, what time is it?"

Logan checked his watch. "About 12 am," he answered.

"Wow, I slept like 18-20 hours straight. I guess that'll happen when you are hungover and just had an emotional breakdown."

Logan laughed softly and shook his head. "Speaking of, Colin and Steph bought some tacos. Said they were necessary when you have a hungover Rory Gilmore," he said as he got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a small bag.

Rory quickly snatched the bag out from his hands. "Ah, Colin and Stephanie are Gods! Remind me to make them an alter later."

"Sure, as long as there is no alter for Finn. His ego is big enough as it is, an alter with pictures, crosses and candle lights will only make it bigger," he joked and winked at her. "If it can get any bigger."

"Yeah, Finn is the only one with a big ego." She rolled her eyes and began eating a cold taco.

He looked at her with mock surprise and hurt. "I may have a big ego, but unlike Finn I have a reason for it. After all, I am extremely smart, handsome, funny, interesting, sexy, charming, irresistible-"

"Okay, I think I get it," Rory cut him off. "You are the sexiest man to walk the face of earth, God's gift to women, the complete package, every woman's dream…"

"Huh, another thing we agree on besides the 'suckiness' of fathers." He flashed his killer smile.

Rory gave him a strange look. "And he thinks so highly of himself that he even invents his own words. I'm sorry, _suckiness_?"

"Seemed appropriated," Logan said shrugging.

"Right… Now if you can get your head out of your ass, we could figure out what to do."

"What to do?" Logan questioned and let her past comment slip.

"We have a whole day ahead of us, and even though I find joking around with you very stimulating not to talk about fun and exciting, I need to do something."

"Restless?"

"A bit."

"Well, thank God I am here then! Let's see… We could continue our little game that was rudely interrupted yesterday?"

"Twenty Questions?" Logan nodded. "Sorry, I think we have bonded enough for one day."

"I'm hurt," he answered. "Hmm… Watch a movie?"

She crocked an eyebrow. "What movie?"

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Something that doesn't include blood, guns, someone dying or being shot… Something mock-able, something ridiculous, something… Something like 'Glitter'!"

Logan let out a laugh and looked at her unbelieving. "Sorry, Gilmore, but neither me, Finn or Colin are gay, though we sometimes wonder about Finn," he added which caused Rory to smile. "Unfortunately we do not own 'Glitter' and there is no way in hell that you'll get me to rest that movie. Someone could see me!" he said dramatic. "And if I am correct, I do think a gun appears in the film."

"Fine, 'Glitter' is out," she pouted. "What do you have?"

"You mean besides something that doesn't involve blood, guns, someone dying or being shot? The selection is very slim, very very slim. Unless you want to see some of Finn and Colin's porno films?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled amused when Rory wrinkled her nose.

"No thank you!" she quickly protested. "All right, if you have nothing mock-able then we must find something else. How about a cartoon?"

He stared at her for a moment, then got up and picked up a movie. He turned to her, showed her the movie and looked questioning at her.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands mockingly. "I love 'Finding Nemo'!"

"Get a grip there," Logan teased.

"Shove it," she warned with a smile. "Now get that butt of yours in gear and go change," she told him and pointed to his room.

"What? Why?"

"You can't enjoy a movie properly if you aren't in your nightwear. So Huntzberger, go change into whatever you wear at night and then come out here, so we can get this show on the road." She saw him opening his mouth but cut him off. "And if you should be any chance wear what Finn wears at night-"

"Shouldn't you say does not wear?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if that should be the case, please just wear something. I don't care if it is Winnie the Pooh boxers or whatever, just wear something."

Logan gave her a nod and walked to his room. Before he opened the door he turned around again and faced her. "And you are sure you are up for this?" he asked gently. "You don't want to be alone or anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I think a movie would go me some good. Take my mind of my father..." She smiled, but suddenly came to think of something. "Of course unless you don't want to, then I can-"

"Hey!" he cut her off. "I love 'Finding Nemo', no way would I pass an opportunity like this one." He smirked and disappeared into his room as she herself got up and went to find one of her pyjama's in Finn's closet.

She couldn't help but think that it was strange how an almost stranger could make her forget about all her problems. Maybe being friends with Logan Huntzberger wouldn't be so bad…

_A/N: So I know Rory may have overreacted, but originally I wanted it to be Dean who called, but then I changed my mind. I wanted to do something different then the whole jealous jackass ex-boyfriend thing, but I still didn't want to make it so serious that someone had died… Anyway, hope it didn't seem totally stupid. Lol._


	8. The golden boy

_A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, even though they are falling… Lol. Anyway, sorry for this late update, but I'm in the middle of exams, so I don't really have much time to write… Plus, I am having a writers block. So annoying!_

_Also, I know that this story has pretty much been full with filler chapters, which is weird since I love drama! Anyway, I am sorry for that and I hope that the story doesn't seem boring. I will try to make it a little more dramatic, I promise. If you have any idea please be sure to tell me. Thanks!_

_Remember I simply love reviews!_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 8 – The golden boy**

About two hours later the door to the dorm opened and a tired and bored-looking Finn, a somewhat happy Steph and a carefree Colin emerged.

"I hate school!" was the first words that left Finn's mouth as he closed the door roughly behind him, and went straight to the bar.

"Of course you do," Colin answered nonchalant. "You are Finn Morgan after all. Something would be wrong with the world if you didn't."

"For once, he's right," said a nodding Stephanie as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rory. "So how are you doing sweets?"

"Fine?" she said, a little confused to their casual behaviour. She was have figured at least Finn and Steph would give her the third degree. "It turned out that all I needed was watching a movie."

"'Glitter'?" Step asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, 'Finding Nemo'. The stooges don't have 'Glitter'. Apparently they aren't a big fan of Mariah Carey."

"Who are?" Colin and Logan asked at the same time.

"Point taking."

"They don't understand the whole mocking-thing," Steph explained. "I tried to get them to buy it, but they refused." She shot all three guys a look. "They didn't want to scare the girls away." Rory nodded her head understanding. "But orange, white and blackfish works too," she added.

"Of course it does!" Finn yelled. "By the way, remember to give me credit, it is my movie."

"Will do," Rory promised with a smile.

Stephanie shook her head amused, then turned serious again and looked at Rory with a questioning look. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

The brunette sighed. "It was nothing. Someone just called…" she trailed off. "I don't want to talk about. But I am fine, really."

"Dean?" Finn asked nonetheless, ignored her previous statement.

"Not Dean, not Jess and not Marty," Rory answered, knowing he was going to ask. "Just an unexpected call. An unwanted call."

"Don't we all have them," Colin mumbled. "Actually I am waiting for the next call from my dear father. Apparently I am requested to attend some society party." He winched and shook his head disgusted.

"When?" Logan asked, casting a look at Rory, who had been looking at the floor ever since the word_ father_ had been said.

"In about a week, I think. I'm sure Shira will call soon," he said. "And Evelyn," he added, looking at Finn.

Finn's face dropped immediately. "Thanks for ruining my good mood mate," he snapped. "Well, there is only one thing to do then! We must live our lives while we can!" he said dramatic, earning raised eyebrows from his four friends.

"And how must we live our lives, oh great Finn?" Logan asked. "What is our newest adventure?"

"Don't encourage him," Colin mumbled and punched Logan lightly on the arm.

"We must celebrate the time we have left before the big mean society folks come and takes us away. We must live every second of our lives as if it was the last! We must go to the pub!"

"Oh no," Steph spoke up immediately and shook her head. "It's not even six o'clock Finn!"

Finn frowned. "So?" he asked confused.

"We all know how much you love your liquor Finn, but there is no way I am going to the pub at 2.30."

The Australian crossed his arms over his chest offended. "Well the, _love_, you come up with anotherway to replace my bad mood with a good one! Besides, who ever called our Rory obviously made her upset, so we need to lighten her mood too."

"Actually," she interrupted. "I would be just fine with a little alone-time."

"Nonsense!" Finn waved his hand dismissing. "I know that the second you step into your dorm you are going to study. That I will not have."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Finn, I already missed one day. Because you guys didn't wake me up," she added, looking accursedly at all of them.

"Honestly Gilmore, grow up," Colin half-joked. "It isn't our fault if you can't get up in time."

"Oh, shut up Colin," Steph said before the petite brunette had a chance to respond. "But Rory, you are not going back to your dorm, and Finn, we are not going to the pub. End of discussion."

"Well then, what the bloody hell are we doing love? I simply can not spend a whole day in my dorm. I will die of boredom!" he pouted.

"Well then Finn, you and the guys are just going to figure something out, 'cause I am stealing Rory for today."

"I'm sorry," Rory said confused. "Am I being stolen?"

"Absolutely!" Steph nodded. "I have a date and I need help with what to wear."

"A date?" Rory asked, her eyes unconsciously falling on Colin, who looked uncomfortable and upset. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even though they were in a no strings relationship, she knew he cared a lot about the blonde. "With who?"

"One of the most gorgeous guys to walk this earth," she answered simply, her eyes glowing. "But, see, there is this one problem. He kind of has a friend…" she trailed off and bit her lip, waiting for Rory to figure it out.

It took less than five seconds. Rory's eyes widened immediately and she shook her head. "Oh no. I am not going on a blind date. The last guy you set me up with was a crack addict!"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Please, be a little more dramatic. You are starting to sound like Finn."

"I resent that!" Finn said childish.

Rory nodded her head. "I do too." She ignored the look Finn sent her and went on. "But I am not being over dramatic! I swear on the holy bible and the insanity of my mother that his pupils were this small when he came out from the restroom." She motioned with her fingers how small they were.

"Maybe he just had small pupils? Besides, you owe me, girlfriend. I have done a lot for you these past months," Steph said. "And Michael said he is really nice. Come on, this could be your future husband!"

Rory sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright," she finally gave in. "But if he sucks, I'm leaving. I don't care if that means you won't get laid."

"Thank you darling!" Steph giggled. "And now boys, you must accuse us. Girl-time is seriously needed." With that said, she grabbed Rory's arm and began walking over to the door.

"Steph!" Rory protested.

The blonde shook her head. "You already agreed Rory, you can't back out now."

"Sorry if I don't want to walk around Yale wearing my pink and green Piglet pyjamas," she answered sarcastic. "Even though I found it highly entertaining the last time."

"Oh right. You might want to…" she trailed off and pointed to Finn's room. Rory simply shook her head amused.

**--GG—**

After looking at every piece of clothing she had, Steph had finally decided on an appropriate short red dress. It had thin straps and showed off a little cleavage, but was very classy.

It hadn't taken as much time for Rory, though. After quickly looking through her own clothes, she went to Steph's, where she found a beautiful tight-fitting blue top with pearls in silver and different shades of blue, and a dark denim skirt, that stopped just above her knees.

She was looking a little bit more casual than Steph, but they were both absolutely gorgeous.

Now, one and a half hour later the girls sat café Amore, drinking coffee and waiting for their dates to come.

"So how did he do?"

Rory looked up from her cup and frowned at Steph. "Huh?"

"Logan. How did he do with making you feel better? He usually isn't very good at the whole comforting-thing. He didn't hit on you, did he? I told him that doesn't make girls feel better!" Steph said frustrated.

"No mother, he did not hit on me," Rory smiled.

"Thank God," Steph exclaimed and held a hand to her heart. "At least that boy has some manners. But he did well then? We weren't sure if he was the best choice, but we figured he needed some experience with dealing with upset girls."

"Thanks for making me feel like a guinea pig," Rory said with a shake of her head.

The blonde simply smiled. "Anytime."

"But he did well," Rory informed her. "Even though it was pretty creepy walking up to a pair of deep brown eyes watching you. But also very satisfying in a way." She smiled innocently.

"Satisfying? Really?" Steph raised an eyebrow. "Well, girls tend to like it when Logan Huntzberger is watching them. Hell, I like it!" she said, grinning. "He has not been checking girls out very much lately."

"Huh," Rory mumbled and took a sip of her coffee. "So I'm guessing he really _is_ a big playboy if you guys find it oddly that he hasn't had a date in several days?"

"Oh he is, or was, I don't know." She shook her head confused. "But Finn is staring to worry that he might have a tiny crush on you. Or at lest thinks that you are, and I quote him, _a bloody fine female with a fabulous body."_

Rory couldn't help but laugh. Definitely something Finn would say. "Remind me to thank him for not saying something about my ass or boobs-"

"Oh he did," Steph cut her off. "I just left that part out."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes. "But really, this whole Logan liking my fabulous body, I wouldn't worry about it. If he really liked me, he would have made a move then, right? And besides, you know I don't go for those guys."

"You almost slept with Finn," the blonde pointed out.

"Keyword _almost_."

Stephanie held her hands up. "Okay. I am just saying… Finn would be pretty upset if you guys began going out, and he wouldn't be the only one. We don't want to choose."

"You will not have to chose, 'cause we will not go out," Rory told her friend firmly, ignoring the little voice inside her head saying that she shouldn't make promises like that. "See, my type are cheating son of bitches, not arrogant rich boys. And look at my record; it is obvious I prefer brunettes," she joked.

"Well, I have to say I disagree."

Rory's eyes widened as she heard the familiar male voice. She watched as another guy sat next to a smiling Stephanie, and sucked in a breath. "You disagree?" she asked, not looking back, but keeping her eyes straight on her coffee.

"How can I not? I am living proof of the fact that blonde's turn you on."

She could imagine the grin on his face and closed her eyes briefly. Hesitating she turned around and looked up at the person before her.

"Hallo _Mary_," he smiled.

_A/N: So, that's it. And by the way, I don't really hate Mariah Carey that much, some of her latest songs are actually quite good ;)_


	9. Surprise surprise

_A/N: Well well, all I had to do was bring on a little Tristan and the reviews are rolling in. Seriously I love you guys so much, your comments are awesome! I hope you'll like this chapter too. Hell, I shouldn't even be writing this, I should be studying studying and studying for my exams! But I desperately needed a break. Desperately!_

_Okay, so if I'm done with whining, we can go on to the questions. _

_First, yes, this is a Rogan, but I can't promise that there won't be small Trory moments. I have never really been a fan of him, but then I started to write and it felt oddly good. But I promise, with big P, that this will not end a Trory. I don't love Tristan that much!_

_Second, no, Finn doesn't have a crush on Rory. The only reason why he doesn't want her and Logan to date is because he knows how Huntzberger is with women (Because he is the same way!). He is afraid that if they start dating, Logan will screw up and he'll have to pick between Logan and Rory._

_Now, I think that is it. Please read and review and I'll be your best friend!_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 9 – Surprise surprise**

She simply stared at him for a moment, saying nothing, only watching the changes of her old 'friend'. He looked pretty much like himself though, his hair still blond and short, his eyes still amazingly blue, his smirk still annoyingly flirtatious. She had to admit, he was gorgeous, just like he had been in High School. And apparently his personality hadn't changed either. DuGrey was still a cocky arrogant bastard with an unbelievable annoying charm.

Surprise, surprise.

Her lips slowly curled into a smile. "Tristan DuGrey," she said, her voice thick with both happiness and sarcasm. It had been a long time since she had last seen him, but his annoying behaviour in high school was not forgotten. Far from. "Or should I say Bible Boy?"

He shrugged nonchalant. "Your choice Mary. Call me _whatever_ you want." He grinned at her before moving to sit down across from her. "So, is little Miss Gilmore turning desperate?" he asked, crocking an eyebrow. "Blind dating?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked. "After all, I was the one being pressure into going on this date." She smiled her secret Ha-I-got-you-smile.

"Then that makes two of us," he answered with his own smile. "You know that I don't need blind dates, Mare. The girls still love me!"

She shot a look at Stephanie. She was too caught up in Michael and his sweet-talking to notice the strange atmosphere between her and Tristan. She turned to Tristan again and nodded her head. "Sure. Just like I loved you, right?" she asked amused, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Not to her surprise at all, he did a very Finn-alike move and held his hand close to his heart. "You wound me Mary. Are you saying that you never loved me? That I meant nothing? Say it isn't so!"

Simply rolling her eyes she answered, "Yeah Goldie, that is exactly what I am saying. That is what I've been trying to say since the moment I met you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Goldie?" he asked, then suddenly nodded his had understanding. "Oh yeah, I heard you and Paris became friends. She has always been fond of pet-names."

"Trust me, I don't think that was meant as a good thing."

"With Paris," the blonde began with a slight smile. "Nothing usually is." He watched as she shook her head, a smile lingering on her lips. "Okay Mary, enough playing around. What have you been up to?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

For a moment his sudden change in attitude confused her, but she figured it was safer just to let it pass. "This and that," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "The life of Rory Gilmore really isn't that interesting."

"No?" he asked disbelieving. "Now that is hard to believe considering you apparently know the infamous three PB's of Yale and the girl," he said with a look in Steph's direction.

"PB's?"

"The three playboys," Tristan explained. "Also known as Finn Morgan, Colin McCrea and of course _Logan Huntzberger_." At the last name his voice hardened slightly.

"Do you know them?" she asked a little angry. "If not, then you have no right to judge them."

"You are right," he said, nodding his head. "I don't know them, but what I've heard of them weren't exactly very flattering. Besides, I never would have figured you to be the type Mary, you always seemed to go for the poor boys. By the way, whatever happened to Bag Boy?"

Well, the nice conversation sure lasted long. "His name is Dean, and he is doing just fine," she said, now a little upset. She didn't need his lousy attitude and she sure as hell didn't need a reminder of Dean and their horrible relationship.

"Still with him?"

She couldn't help but snort. "No," she simply answered. "I'm not."

"Really?" he asked smirking. "So, no guy in your life right now?"

"Oh no, there is plenty of guys in my life, just none that I am dating." She hated the fact that he was still smirking like an idiot, it made her feel oddly uncomfortable. "What about you Joseph? Found your own Mary yet?"

"You will always be my Mary. No one can replace you, you know that!" he said dramatic, earning an eye-roll from her. "But on the serious note, no." He shook his head and cast a look at the table. "You will always be my Mary," he told her with a smile, as he looked up again and met her blue eyes.

"Huh," she whispered to herself, frowning slightly. The boy almost looked and sounded sincere.

He looked at her questioning, not really expecting that reactions, but when she said nothing, he only cleared his throat. "Right," he began and sat up straight in the chair. "So you got tricked into this date or what?" It was a lame attempt at trying to change the subject, he knew.

"Well, _apparently_ Stephanie has done at lot these past months for me. I didn't really have a choice," she said half-annoyed. "Plus, when she turns all puppy-eyed on you, you can't say no."

"She learned something from you?" he asked with a smile, looking intense at her.

She blushed slightly and cursed herself for her shyness. She couldn't have him think that he actually had an effect on her.

She was about to say something when she noticed that Tristan's eyes was no longer on her, but something behind her. She dreaded the smile that crossed his thin face.

She had a feeling this day was going to get even more dramatic.

"The three stooges!" Steph shouted, her voice mixed with pleasure and annoyance, while Rory closed her eyes, before turning around. True enough, there they were. Colin; looking awfully upset and mad, Finn; a big smile plastered on his tanned face, and finally Logan; frowning and looking honestly confused.

Rory gave a weak smile and nodded her head. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Finn was the first one who spoke up. "These two," he said and pointed to Logan and Colin, "was apparently bored to death and needed to get out-"

"You mean you weren't the one who wanted to go out? Restless, always chipper Finn Morgan was actually okay with spending an afternoon in his dorm?" she interrupted, looking mockingly shocked. "Are you sick _Finny_?"

He glared at her. "No, _Reporter Girl_, I am just dandy, thank you for asking." She gave him an innocent smile while Colin walked away. "Our friend Colin was pacing around the dorm, too viper and annoying, and Logan here, was simply just bored. And you know that this is out favourite café."

"Why didn't you go to the pub?" she asked Finn and Logan, Colin had already seated himself beside Stephanie and was speaking with fake interest to her date. "You love the pub, Finn."

"It's a school-night," he answered like it was obvious. Rory looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow, but he simply shook his head amused.

"So Ror, whose is your friend?"Logan asked as he shot a dirty look at Tristan.

For a moment she looked confused, then remembered the blonde seated in front of her. "Oh yeah," she began hesitating as Logan took a seat next to her and Finn a seat next to Tristan. "Oh right, Bible Boy, this is Logan Huntzberger and Finn Morgan," she introduced, even though she knew Tristan was well aware of who they were. "Guys, this is Tristan DuGrey. Actually he is my blind date, but we already know each other."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Logan asked with a smile. A strange smile, Rory noted. It was not his usually flirtatious smirk.

"Chilton. Me and Mary were great friends," Tristan answered for her, smirking.

Rory shouldn't help but snort, but tried to cover it up with a cough while Finn shook his head. "That can't be right, you don't even remember her name, mate."

"Tristan and the fellow idiots at Chilton gave me the nickname Mary, since I was oh so innocent." Rory rolled her eyes, thinking back at the memory. "Maybe 'great friends' is a little too strong. We were…" she stopped, searching for the right word.

"-Destined soulmates? Star-crossed lovers?" Tristan continued with a dreamy voice. "Simply just meant to be?"

Rory shook her head. "I was thinking something more like… Acquaintances."

"Don't be modest, Mary. You see," he began and looked at Logan and Finn. "Rory was deeply and secretly in love with me in High School. Just like all the others girl."

"I keep telling him that isn't true, but he has too big of an ego to believe it!"

"Well, we know a few more people like that," Stephanie chipped in, as her, Michael and Colin sat closer to the rest of the group. "Actually, practically everyone I know is like that!" She and Rory shared a smile. Stephanie quickly introduced Michael. "Now, introduce us to _your _date."

"Tristan DuGrey, Stephanie Peters, Colin McCrea and of course you know Michael."

He turned on the charm and took Stephanie's hand and kissed it briefly, earning glares from both his friend Michael and Colin.

"Well, this day certainly turned out surprising," Tristan began, his blue eyes once again on Rory. "Here I thought I was ending up with some stupid bimbo and instead I ended up with my lost love; the smartest and most beautiful girl in the whole world."

Logan, Finn and Colin all shared a look, wondering if they ever sounded as cheesy as that.

"I'm sorry that I have to say this to you for the hundredth time, but I am not your lost love," Rory told Tristan, her voice filled with mock annoyance. "But I understand why you can't forget about me, after all, I am pretty unforgettable."

"Of course you are. You're a Gilmore. No matter what you say, I truly believe that there's never a doll moment in your life."

"Definitely not now since the stooges is around," Steph chipped in. "If they aren't dragging her off to some party or event, they are forcing her to go to the pub."

"Speaking off, what are you doing tonight?" Tristan asked Rory nonchalant. "Since I am going to attend Yale, I need to know where the pub is."

"You are attending Yale?" Rory asked surprised. "What happened? Broke into another safe?"

Tristan smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't even try to put a car together indoors. Princeton just got to boring. Plus I missed my Mary. So what do you say?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off. "It_ is_ a school-night-"

"No, Rory, that is actually a great idea," Logan said, getting surprised glares from everybody, but he shrugged them off. "This guy is attended Yale and he needs to know where the pub is. We'll all go, have a good time. You know we love to help out people in need."

Rory raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything to him. She simply nodded.

"So, what do you say?" Logan asked Tristan.

He looked at him, as if trying to figure out if he was sincere or not. Finally he cracked a smile and nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Hey Mare, invite Paris. We'll make a party out of it!"

"Paris?" Finn asked questioning, his eyes huge. "As in Paris Gellar, your roommate?"

"Yes," Rory smiled, a cruel and yet innocent smile. She looked it when Finn was freaked out; it was rarely that he was. "Paris as in Paris Gellar, my roommate." Finn looked almost pained. It was highly amusing. "Don't worry Finn, I'm sure she doesn't remember."

"Yeah," Colin began sarcastic with a roll of his eyes. "Because it is very easy to forget a practically naked Australian hopping around in your dorm singing 'Copacabana'. I know I'll forget it just like that," he said and snapped his fingers.

Tristan leaned over the table and whispered playfully to Rory, "Anything I want to know further about?"

"Don't worry, you probably hear the whole story tonight from Paris tonight," she promised.

"Can honestly say that I am looking forward to it. The story _and_ the company." He smirked and winked at her, and Rory couldn't help but smile back, her eyes watching him interested.

He hadn't changed at all.

She never noticed the sad look on Logan's face.

_A/N: Mostly Trory action, I know. But it was fun writing their reunion, so I just couldn't stop myself. The next chapter will probably have more Rogan moments. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review._


	10. The stranger

_A/N: You guys are freakin' awesome! Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, and for those who wished me luck on my exams. That was so sweet and I think it actually helped. My Danish grade didn't suck, actually I got 11 and a 10 in english. For those of you who live in Denmark and know how our grade-scale works, you know that that's pretty good :) Anyways, thanks again. _

_If anyone is still wondering, this is a Rogan, not a Trory. But I don't know if there will be any Trory moments. We'll hate to see!_

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 10 – The stranger**

"So, this new guy," Logan began slowly as he plopped himself down on the couch, next to his two friends who was watching an episode of Prison Break intensely. "Tristan. Do you like him?"

"Logan, I will only say this one more time," Finn began after he had sighed heavily. "I am not gay. Yes, I like to sing, sure, I do enjoy dancing, and yeah, I look bloody amazing in a sparkly red evening-gown, but I am very much into women. Actually, I was planning on meeting up with the lovely redhead Rosemary tonight, but then you had to make plans for all of us. Thank you for that, by the way."

Logan stared at him for a moment, then finally blinked. "I'll take that as a maybe. Colin?"

"Sure," he mumbled, never removing his eyes from the television. "He seems alright."

"Really? You think he seems alright?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow, honestly a little surprised. He would have thought Colin would hate him. If not for his attitude and personality, then for the fact that he was best friends with the guy who was currently dating Steph.

Colin nodded his head. "Yeah, he seems fine."

"Huh. Fine? Really? 'Cause I don't really like the guy," he admitted.

"I'm surprised," Colin answered truthfully, quickly casting a look at his blond friend. "I would have thought you would have loved him. You know, considering he's you."

Logan let out a cough. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you know, he's just like you. Blond, rich, cocky, arrogant, flirtatious and so on. He's like your double. And since you love yourself, I would think you would love him too," he explained casually. "So, yes, I'm surprised."

"That guy's not like me! I'm not like that!" Logan protested, somehow feeling insulted and offended. "I am not that cheesy. 'The smartest and most beautiful girl in the world'," he mocked and shook his head. "I do not sound like that!"

Colin and Finn both shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are my two best friends; you are suppose to tell me that I'm nothing like him, not even close to being like him. That we are two completely different people. It is your job to do just that!"

"So you want us to lie? I can not do that Logan. My mother taught me it was bad to lie. Very very bad. If you're not careful I'll tell my mother you are corrupting me!" Colin said, secretly smirking as Logan glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll admit," Finn spoke up, getting Logan attention. "That guy was a bit too cheesy for my taste, but I'm sure he's a nice mate. After all, Rory love is practically friends with him, so he can't be too bad."

"You call that being practically friends? He was probably trying to get into her pants! That is not friendship."

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "If that is what he's trying then he won't succeed. I'll stop him," he promised. "Now, if I am facing the scary Miss Gellar in less than an hour, I need some time to prepare myself." With that said, he went to his room and closed the door behind him.

Turning back to Colin, Logan said, "He really cares about her?" It almost sounded more like a question than a statement.

Colin sighed and finally turned off the television, knowing that his friend would not leave him alone. He reminded himself to catch the repeat. "Reporter Girl? Yeah. Since that night where they almost hooked up, he had been like Papa Bear. He's always there for her, makes sure 'people like us' stays away from her. He doesn't want her to get involved with some rich kid that will only break her heart."

"What does she say to it?" he asked curious.

Colin shrugged. "I don't really think she cares. I mean, yes, she's glad that Finn is looking out for her, but she doesn't really care if he is telling people to stay away from her. It's not like she would date some arrogant rich bastard anyway," he answered. "She likes the poor guys, who have no money but only their love to give her." He rolled his eyes. "She's one odd girl."

Logan nodded his head, somehow feeling a little down by his friend's words. "Yeah, she certainly is special."

**--GG--**

It could not be denied. For the first time ever in history, surrounded by his friends and only a few strangers, Logan Huntzberger felt uncomfortable. Not only did he feel uncomfortable, but there was this other nagging feeling in his stomach. He couldn't name it, only knew that it made him feel lousy and sick. It was a strange feeling, something he didn't recognized, and something he definitely didn't want to feel ever again.

"You okay mate?" the Australian next to him asked as he patted his shoulder friendly. Logan looked at him and nodded slowly, and let his eyes go back to starring at the brunette sitting across from him.

He hadn't known her for that long, less than a week actually, and still he felt protective of her. When he first had heard about her and Finn's relationship, he had been confused. It was unlike Finn to be protective and actually caring of someone that hadn't been his friend for years. He had thought that maybe the Aussie was simply playing big brother to get her into bed, but only after a few minutes of seeing the two friends together, he knew he had been wrong. And yet, he still couldn't figure out what made her so special. But now, he understood completely.

The cocky blonde boy next to her was smiling flirtatious and he couldn't help but give him a death-glare. Of course it went unnoticed, since DuGrey's eyes were simply focused on the stunning Rory.

The two of them had been chatting for almost an hour, exchanging memories from their past. Paris had joined the gang, and just like Tristan and Rory, her face was twisted in a big smile. Something that obviously scared the crap out of Finn and Colin. Their eyes had widened and they looked at each other like they had seen a ghost and then back to Paris. Apparently Paris Gellar wasn't known as the sweet fun-loving girl, and most people had yet to see her smile and laugh.

For some strange reason, it bothered him that Tristan DuGrey was all it took to make a before serious and stressful girl turn giddy and happy. He didn't care about Paris, he didn't even know her and truly, he felt no desire to. But he hated the fact that apparently Tristan DuGrey was something special.

"I can't believe you played Romeo!" Tristan laughed at Paris before shaking his head. "Did you film it? Please tell me you did. _Rory Gilmore starring the beautiful Juliet and Paris Gellar starring the handsome Romeo. A romance beyond all others_."

Rory shook her head, a smile lingering on her lips. "Thankfully no. That is something I don't ever want to relive. Trust me when I say I will never think of 'Romeo and Juliet' the same way."

"It wasn't that bad," Paris protested, her eyes narrowing slightly at her brunette friend. She obviously felt offended. "I made a very good Romeo. Even you, DuGrey, couldn't have done better. Hell, the cocky naked guy wouldn't even compare to me!" she half-shouted as her eyes fell on Finn. Apparently he had gotten the nice nickname cocky naked guy after their first meeting.

"Hey, I'll tell you-" Finn began to said, but Colin grabbed his arm and cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he whispered playfully to his friend. "Remember all the dirt she has on you." Finn nodded his head, agreeing.

"What about the kissing-scene?" Tristan raised an eyebrow, and Colin, Finn and Logan all looked up surprised.

"That," Rory began, her cheeks slightly pink, and shot him a look. "Will not be spoken of. Ever again."

"Huh," Colin mumbled, his voice filled with surprise and amusement. A certain conversation between Rory and Robert was suddenly clear in his mind. "So, on spring break, it wasn't the first time you and Paris kissed?" he said it nonchalant and if it weren't for the smirk on his face, you would believe that he was simply just curious.

Rory glared at Paris quickly, who was shooting draggers at Colin, and borrowed her head in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Colin!" she cried. "Shut up!"

He simply smirked, while the other guys looking at the two girls with raised eyebrows.

"Care you explain?" Tristan asked, looking at between Rory and Paris.

When she saw Rory wasn't going to answer, Paris shrugged. "We wanted to be normal," she said nonchalant.

"Not a big chance of that happening," Finn mumbled.

"Dirt. Lots and lots of dirt," Colin whispered.

"Right," he said as he cleared his throat. "You wanted to be normal? So you decided to become lesbians? Strange logic, I must say. But sure, it's cool with me."

"We are not-" Rory began to protest, but a ringing of a cell-phone cut her off.

"Saved by the bell," Logan said with a smile, which she, much to his joy, returned.

It turned out to be Tristan's. He quickly and quietly excused himself when he saw the caller-id. Logan wondered if it could have been his girlfriend or maybe an old fling.

He turned to Rory, who sat quietly with a faint smile on her face, while Finn, Colin and Paris engaged in a heated discussion about something. "So," he began slowly, almost hesitating. "This Tristan guy… Ex-boyfriend?"

She stared at him for a minute before shaking her head laughing. He wasn't sure it this should make him relieved or concerned. He decided on something in the middle. Confused.

"No. No no no," she repeated, still smiling. "Tristan and I have a strange relationship. Kind of a love-hate relationship. Meaning he loves me, I hate him. Well, maybe those are too strong words," she decided. "He loved to annoy me back at Chilton. Absolutely drove me crazy and not in the good way. Finally, at the premier of our play 'Romeo and Juliet', he got sent to military school and I haven't seen him since."

"Huh," he muttered. "You just seem really close."

She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, that DuGrey for you. He always makes you feel like his best friend or worst enemy. Nothing in between." She paused and took a sip of her cold beer. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Oh. For no reason," he replied, hoping his voice sounded as casual as he meant it to. He hardly doubted that it did, though. "You know, curiosity."

She seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded her head. "Okay."

With that said, they both turned to the others and their discussion, but Logan weren't really listening. Instead he looked at Rory. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful she looked. She wore casual clothing; a pair of dark jeans and a form-fitting white top. She almost looked like an angel with her blue magical eyes and her petite lips that was curled in a soft smile.

He stood up from his chair. "I'm getting a drink," he said and waited for the others to nod before he disappeared. He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. It wasn't because he really needed one, more because he needed to get away. Have a little peace and silence.

It didn't go as planned.

"Bartender!" a clearly drunk man yelled as he appeared next to Logan at the bar. He wasn't the usually type you would find at the Yale's pub. This man was older, in his thirties, Logan assumed.

After a few seconds the bartender appearedand the man ordered his drink. "You know," he began as he turned to Logan. "When you are young life is amazing. You feel free, happy. Like you can do anything you want. You know that feeling?"

Logan looked funnily at the guy, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah, sure."

"But then you get older and everything falls apart. You become afraid, insecure. Suddenly life is happening, way before you had planned it to." He paused as the bartender came with his drink. He gladly took it. "And you just don't know what to do. So you make a mistake. One that you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Yeah," Logan said uncomfortable. This man was practically telling him his life-story. "That must suck."

The stranger nodded. "It does. It sucks! But even more… it hurts. She hates me now. You know, really hates me. She doesn't say it to my face, but I know it. I can hear it in that angelic voice of hers," he whispered ever so softly. "I came here to see her, but I just couldn't. I couldn't handle it. My own daughter hates me. And it's all my fault."

"I'm sure she doesn't_ hate_ you-"

The man cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No, she does. And that scares me the most. My lovely daughter who is simply a pure angel, who has never hated anyone, hates her own father." He finished his drink and set the emptyglass on the counter before fishing after something in his pocket. "This…" he began as he found him wallet and opened it. "Is a picture of her. My daughter."

Logan, now slightly curious, took a look at the picture. His mouth opened and his brown eyes widened as he looked at the picture of a awfully familiar brunette with big blue eyes and a happy smile plastered on her face.

"My daughter. Rory Gilmore."

_A/N: Anyway, as requested, this chapter reveals some of Logan's thoughts. And I know, not very much Rogan action. I'm so sorry! _


	11. Drunken daddy

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm really obsessed with Finn/Rory fics right now and are mostly focusing on them. Plus I've been gone for two weeks on vacation without a computer. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing, you are awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter, please tell me if you do._

_I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, and I am in no way associated with Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 11 – Drunken daddy**

His eyes searched for the gorgeous brunette and their table in the crowded pub, before his eyes finally fell on her. Tristan had returned and they were having an animated conversation, while Paris stared out in the air as Colin and Finn joked around as usual.

Letting out a disgusted groan, mostly because Tristan had that annoying smirk on his face _again_, he cast a look at the drunk man at the bar, who was in the middle of drinking another beer. He was looking down at the table almost ashamed and Logan immediately felt sorry for him. Somehow he couldn't picture him as the man Rory had described the day before. This man might seem a little messed up and he had admitted he wasn't a very good father, but it was obvious that he cared about his daughter a whole lot. He wondered if Rory had oversaturated or if she truly believed that she didn't matter to him.

With a shake of his head and taking a deep breath, he began walking over to his friends.

"Rory," he said as he reached the table, his voice unbelievable quiet. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The whole group looked at him, surprised and interest at the same time.

Rory herself raised an eyebrow but nodded her head. "Sure," she answered and stood up and followed him.

When they were out of ear reach, they stopped. Logan paused as Rory looked questioning at him.

"Your father is here," he told her, watching as her face set in million emotions. "He is at the bar, pretty drunk and upset."

"How do you know it's him?" she asked, her voice slightly annoyed and almost hopeful.

"He was talking about his daughter and all the mistakes he had made…" He paused for a moment and gave her a sad look. "He seemed really sorry, sincerely sorry."

"That wasn't my question, Logan," she warned snappy.

He let out a sight. "He showed me a picture of you, he keeps it in his wallet."

She stared at him for a moment before groaning. "Well, that is just great. I was having an awesome night with my friends and then he has to screw it up. Can't he do anything right? Now I have to take care of his drunken ass."

"He thinks you hate him", Logan said, ignoring her ramble.

She shrugged. "Maybe he is right, ever thought of that?" When he said nothing she shook her head. "You said he was at the bar?"

"Yes," he said and nodded his head.

"Well, I guess it's time to take care of drunken daddy," she answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she began to walk to the bar.

He stood still, not sure if he should follow her or not. He normally wasn't the kind of person who cared about other's problem and pitied others, but somehow this guy, Rory's dad, had seemed so sincere that he couldn't help but care.

Seeing that Rory had almost neared her father, an annoyed look on her face, he sighed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here Chris? This is the campus pub, it's not meant for people like you," he heard Rory say.

Her father looked up, his face lightening up immediately but at the same time saddening even more. "Rory, sweetie," he gave and gave her a smile. "You haven't change at all, still as beautiful as ever. You've got your mother to thank for that."

"I do, every day. 'Thank you mother for these wonderful genes.' If I didn't have the looks I might actually have to live of my intelligent. Imagine that." She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not time for small-talk. I don't have time for it nor do I feel like it. Just tell me why you are here. You couldn't find a bar in your own neighbourhood?"

Chris looked ashamed at the table's surface. "I came here to see you Rory, to talk to you and explain things."

"What is there to explain, really?" She raised an eyebrow, a bitter smile on her face. "You make false promises, tell me you truly care about me and then ignore me for months. I've already figured out how things are. You don't have to explain anything."

"I know you hate me," Chris told her, ignoring her question. "I have let you down over and over again, of course you hate me. But I want you to know that I do love you Ror. I always have and always will. You are my little girl, my little Rory. I love you. How can I not?"

"You have a strange way of showing it," she said softly. "Calling me, promising things that will never happen."

"I do mean for it to happen there's just so many other things-"

"-That is much more important than me, right?" she interrupted him and looked away. "It doesn't matter, it's my own fault. I'm so stupid that I actually believe you." She paused and looked back up at him, her eyes red and teary. "I guess that one more thing me and mom have in common."

For a moment both of them stared at each other, saying nothing. It was clear what Rory meant by her statement. Because of him, her and her mother was drifting apart. And that was something she neither would nor could forgive him for.

"Rory, I-"

She waved her hand, cutting him off. "What does it matter? What's done is done." She stood up and Chris followed suit. "We can talk about this when you are sober."

"Okay," he nodded his head.

"You can crash at my dorm, the coach is available," she said. "But don't think that this means that anything is changed. Don't."

Chris nodded his head again. "I won't, I understand. Thanks."

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked Rory, speaking for the first time.

Both of them looked at him, obviously noticing him only now.

"Um," Rory stuttered, clearly a little uncomfortable. She hadn't meant to say all those things with Logan standing beside them.

Chris looked at Rory, then Logan and back at Rory. "I'll just go find the car, and you can…" he trailed off.

"Sure," Rory said and nodded her head. "Just don't get yourself killed, I honestly don't have the energy to deal with it right now," she added.

Chris didn't say anything but simply left.

"So?" Logan asked again. "Need some help?"

Rory shook her head wildly. "No, it'd be fine. I can take care of it myself, there really is no need-"

"-Rory," the blond protested. "I've spend many nights watching drunk Finn or Colin trying to take care of themselves. Trust me, when intoxicated you can not take care of yourself."

"I can take care of him, it's my father," Rory said.

"Two persons works better than one."

Rory let out a sight. "Really Logan, it is fine. He isn't even that drunk, I've seen him a lot more drunk. He's just emotional and upset and…."

"That's usually the worst kind of drunk," Logan stated softly. "Trust me, I've spend _many_ nights nursing Colin when Steph was out on a date and he decided than a drink would make him forget. I know what I'm talking about. And I have lots of experience." He gave her a slight smile and looked at her with wide eyes.

"This is starting to sound like a job interview," Rory said with a smile. "But I have to admit, you sound very qualified."

"Ha!" Logan said and smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist. With these brown eyes I can make everything happen."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming lover-boy."

**--GG--**

More than an hour later Rory and Logan sat beside each other on Rory's bed in her room, both terrible exhausted.

They had excused the group, told them that Rory felt bad and that Logan would take her home. Finn, Tristan and Paris had looked concerned while Colin had a glow in his eyes that told them that he certainly didn't believe that.

After arriving at Rory's dorm they had gotten Chris in bed, but it was not an easy task. He kept on requesting to speak to Rory, to explain things, but after half an hour he had given up and had fallen asleep.

"I'm never having kids," Logan said and broke the silence.

Rory nodded agreeing and let out a sight. "And I'm never taking care of my drunk father again," she said and leaned into Logan. "He so owe me. If he's waking up in the middle of the night and has to puke, you are taking care of it."

"What?" Logan hissed with mock anger and gave her a look. "He's your father!"

Rory held her hands up. "Hey, you were the one bragging about being so good at nursing drunk people. You got yourself into this."

Logan let out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall. "You are right."

"Of course I am," Rory said with a nod of her head. "That is what being a show-off gets you. This is why I'm always subtle, modest."

Logan gave her an unbelieving look.

"I am very modest," she argued. "I don't go around and brag about my good looks, my brilliant intelligence and my great sense of humour."

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he said with a smirk.

She sent him a look and shook her head and decided to change the subject. "I honestly can't remember the last time I have been so tired. Even after one of me and my mom's movie-night, I'm not this tired."

"You have never taking care of a drunk person before?" he asked.

"No, not really. Well, I held Lane's hair once she was drunk and I've helped Finn home many times, but never really done the home 'spending the night, making sure everything alright'-thing." She paused and let put a deep breath. "And I have certainly never taking care of my drunk father."

"It's a once in a life experience," Logan joked. "I remember the first time my dad got home drunk and my sister or my mom wasn't home. I had to take care of him, make him coffee – it always helps him when he's hung-over – and get him out of his clothes." He made a disgusted face. "I had nightmares several nights after."

"I can imagine," she smiled. "No, but seriously Logan, I want to thank you. I mean, we aren't even that close, but still you help me in a situation like this. You help me take care of my drunk father, get him into bed, watch as he throws up and you do it all out of freewill."

He shrugged. "You needed someone to help you, you couldn't do it all by yourself."

"You are right, but you didn't have to step in. You could have told Finn and get him to do it instead. Or Tristan or hell, even Colin." She looked up at him, her blue eyes slightly teary. "And you are so good at it," she said with a laugh.

He let out a small laugh too. "Like I said, lots and lots of experience."

"I know, but…" she shook her head frustrated. "I can't explain it. You just… You do something like that for a person you don't even know. He's my father and I wish to God I didn't have to take care of him. But you… You just do it without wanting anything in return. You just do it because it's the right thing to do."

"Well," Logan began. "I don't quite know about not expecting anything in return. My father is very fond of alcohol too," he joked. "I wouldn't mind some help."

"Deal," she promised seriously.

They sat in silence for a moment and listened to the soft snoring coming from the living room where Chris laid asleep.

"You are a good person, you know that?" Rory asked, looking into the air. "I've always thought that rich people were egotistical and snobby and didn't care about anything but money, alcohol and hot girls. And then I got to know Finn and Colin and that didn't really make me change my mind." She smiled sweetly. "Well, I know that there's more to Finn that his huge weakness for redhead and that Colin actually loves something else than alcohol, but sometimes it can be hard to see it."

"Somehow that doesn't really surprise me," Logan answered.

"It's just… Finn, Colin and Steph are all great, but I don't really have someone to really support me, you know?" she asked with raised eyebrow. "I mean, Finn is a great friend, but he's not really good of taking care of people, he has a hard time taking care of himself. Steph has her own problems and Colin doesn't even like me that much. Then there's Paris, but you can't really say that she's a supportive person. And Lane, my best friend, still lives in Stars Hollow and she too has her own problem with her band and Zach."

"What about Tristan?" Logan asked, hissing his name out. "You seemed like good friends tonight."

"Tristan was great tonight, he was," she nodded her head. "But he's still Tristan and he would freak out if he was the one helping me tonight."

Somehow, for some reason, that answer pleased him. "And your mom?" he asked quietly.

She seemed to tense up, but he laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her relax a bit again.

"My mom's still me best best best friend, but we are drifting apart, I can't deny that." She paused and played nervously with her hands. "I haven't talked to her in almost a week. We used to talk every day, several times every day."

Logan gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be all right again," he promised. "You'll make up and be great friends again and you'll talk every day just like before. You'll tell her about your new handsome friend," he said with a smile.

"You are right, I really should tell her about Tristan."

"Mean!" Logan exclaimed and stuck out his tongues. "But," he continued. "Until you do…. I'll be your friend."

She looked at him for a moment, her cheek slightly red. "You are great," she admitted quietly and rapped her arms around his neck. "I can see what the gang sees in you."

Her words made his heart stop beating for just a while. Nobody had actually ever said something like that to him before. "I…" he stuttered and hugged her close to him. "I… Thanks," he said touched and smiled to himself.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!"

Logan and Rory released each other quickly and looked up at the three stunned people standing in Rory's doorway.


End file.
